Lost Voice
by PurpleSoul1996
Summary: Maka is back to living in Death City after traveling with her mother for about six years. Being at age six-teen she is starting school. But when she comes across one boy who everybody says to stay away from she is determined to find out who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey there! This is my first ever fan fiction ever so I hope you like :3 I'm just going to cut to the story now, Please R&R thanks!~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The sun shined down on me as I made my way up the stair case. I was so excited to be back in Death City and to see Black Star again even if I saw him during the summer when I was in Japan. I spent five years in Japan then five years here in America then my parents divorced. My mom brought me to travel with her, we went back to Japan, then China, Hawaii, parts of Europe and even Canada, now that was fun. I'm sixteen now and a tenth grader at Shibusen Academy.<p>

I looked up at the big school, my god are there a lot of stairs in there too? I hope not... how many floors does this school have anyway? I can't really tell. I sighed and looked around, Black Star said he will wait for me, I wonder where he is? Then in a matter of seconds I hear a big BOOM, my head snaps upward to see a boy with spiky blue hair and a girl around my age calling out for him to get down.

I walked up to the young girl, she had black hair that was tied up in a high pony tail that went all the way down her back. She wore a tan dress with tan boots; I can feel jealousy rising up in me seeing her body. Me, I'm just a B-cup but her I guess no. I tapped her on the shoulder and ask her what she was doing. She turned away from the idiot and looked at me with a surprised look.

"Are you Maka?" She asked, I smiled big.

"Yup, I can see you're trying to get Black Star down."

"Yeah, he says he doesn't want to come down until he sees you."

I looked up at Black Star, he must of not been up there when I was climbing the stairs.

"My name is Tsubaki by the way" Said the Japanese looking girl as she extended her hand to me. I gladly accepted it.

"My name is Maka Albarn." She gave me a soft smile which made me smile too.

"YYYYAAAAAHHHOOOOOO, TSUBAKI, I THINK I SEE MAKA! SHE'S RIGHT THER- oh wait she's right next to you."

Black star looked at me then back to the street then at me, with a shrug he jumped off one of the spikes that was connected to the building. My jaw dropped, is he asking to be killed! He landed on the ground so hard it echoed. Right when I was about to say if he was okay, I was tackled to the ground by Black Star.

"MAKA YOU HAVE CAME AT LAST! I BET YOU MISSED YOUR GOD AM I RIGHT?! BUT DON'T YOU FEEL SCARED ABOUT GOING TO SCHOOL HERE, THE GREAT ME WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YO-"

I blinked twice, what just happen? I looked up from the unconscious Black Star to see a girl with long dirty blond hair that went to her waist. She gave me a smile and put down the object she uses to knock out Black Star.

"So, I'm guessing your Maka, am I right?" said the blond.

"Yeah, that's me." I said with a smile, Tsubaki smiled as she helped me up from the ground.

"HEHEHE LIZ, LOOK AT THE SLEEPING MONKEY, CAN WE KEEP HIM?" I sweat dropped, is she for real? I looked at the girl who looked a lot like Liz, which I believe is her name. I guess they're sisters. "Patty, why on earth would you want Black Star as a pet?" said Liz.

"Um" I started out. Liz looked at me.

"OH, I'm sorry my name is Liz and that's Patty."

Yeah I kind got that already but I smiled and nodded. Watching Liz looking me up and down was starting to make me feel insecure.

"Why on earth would you wear that?" asked Liz, pointing to my outfit with a face.

Excuse me? Is she really insulting my clothing? I look at my outfit. I wore a school uniform; plaid red skirt, white shirt, green tie with stripes also a sweater vest.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I said a little annoyed.

"EVERYTHING" said Liz.

I sighed, but before I knew what was happening, my tie came off with the sweater vest.

"There, that looks better!" Liz says.

"Thank you, I guess" I said with a face.

"Hey, what did I miss? Black Star said on the ground. "Nothing Black Star, can we go in now I really want to see the school."

"Maka is right if we don't hurry up we will all be late," said Tsubaki.

Liz sighed, "Really I just got here, I don't really want to go to school, lets skip and go shopping instead!"

WHAT DID SHE SAY? "HELL NO!" I shouted, startling me and the others, I coughed before I continued "I mean it's my first day and I haven't been to a real school since I was like ten so I want to go to school!"

Liz looked at me for a moment "You haven't been to school since you were like ten? How the hell are you in this grade?"

"My mom taught me as we traveled, so I was like being homeschooled I guess but I wanted to go to this school because my mom and dad went here."

"That's makes sense, I guess, but okay Maka, I'm going to show you how this school works." Liz said with creepy face. I can hear Patty laughing loudly in the background. Something tells me this is going to be one heck of a year.

Time skip to Homeroom~

I blinked,this room is so huge! I looked around seeing all six rows. My eyes landed on this one boy though. He had white hair, his eyes were closed so I couldn't see his eye color, but when he yawned, probably from boredom; I saw his spiky teeth. There was something about him that just made me want to walk up and say Hi.

I turned to Black Star and poked him on the shoulder. "Hey Star, who's that guy up there?" I said pointing to the direction of the white haired kid. Black Star followed where my finger was pointing, he then snorted "Oh him, that's Soul Eater."

Soul Eater...weird name.

"Why is he by himself? Does he have friends?"

Black Star sighed "Maka, stay away from him, OK? He gives you a look that makes you shiver and also I never heard him talk! He ignores everyone, he is in some of my classes but when we have to partner up he just sits there and sleeps or just does his own thing I don't even know how he's passing school!"

I stared at Soul, I bet he is lonely, something must of happened to him to make him act this way. Then it's settled I'm going to go talk to him! Right when I stood up the teacher came in, crap just my luck.

I sat back down and stared at her; she had brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Written on the board was the name Ms. Young. She looked very tired and had a face on her that just made me feel weird inside maybe I was scared. "Ok everyone you may talk as I do some paperwork." Said Ms. Young with a monotoned voice. She doesn't seem happy than why is she here?

"Hey Maka, I want you to meet Kid."

I turned around to see who Star was talking about. Kid had black hair with three white stripes on the left side, he also wore a black suit with white stripes on the side of the shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you Maka, I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid for short."

"So your Lord Death's son! My papa told me about you."

Kid looked shocked for a moment, "Then that means you're Spirit's daughter. He talks about you all the time."

I laughed "Yup, that's my papa."

I spent the rest of homeroom talking to all my new friends until the bell rung, telling us to get to first period.

I got up and said bye to everyone as I made my way to math class.

Three minutes went by and I still couldn't find the classroom! Room 103 where are you? Aha I found you, walking in I saw all the desks were almost filled. It looked like they had assigned seats. I went up to my math teacher, her name was Mrs. Davis, and asked where I could sit. She smiled and said I can sit next to Soul because it was the only seat available. Soul? YES HE IS IN MY MATH CLASS, IM SO GOING TO GET HIM TO TALK NOW!

I walked to my new seat, that was in the first row, and put my stuff on top of the desk. Soul looked at me with a raised eye brow. I saw that he had red eyes, I smiled at him which made him give a shocked look in return. As I sat down and took out a notebook for notes and a pencil, I placed my bag on the ground next me and began writing down what the board said.

Mrs. Davis came up to me, "Oh Maka, you don't have to take these notes, we are almost done this chapter and the kids are having a test next week, you can just review this stuff if you like."

I smiled at her and said thank you.

"Oh Mrs. Davis?"

"Yes Maka?"

"Um, I was wondering how far you are in this class?"

"Did you already learn this in your old school?" Asked Mrs. Davis.

"Um no, I was home schooled; my mom was a great teacher! She taught me a lot of stuff as we traveled."

"Wow that sounds fun I wish I could travel, but yeah we are starting a new chapter so if you know it, you know it." I smiled at her again and nodded my head, she walked away back to her desk grabbed some papers and said she will be right back, then I heard a cough.

I turned around and saw a boy with brown hair with blue eyes, he smiled at me then said, "So your name is Ma-ka HAHAHA what a weird name!" Laughing with his friend. God rude much what's wrong with my name, I happen to like it.

"Well my name is Japanese so I figure you won't understand," I said. The boy stopped laughing, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No" I said with a smirk.

"Yes you are you are calling me stupid!

Really? He is just asking for a fight, if its a fight he wants its a fight he will get!

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you, but if you don't understand that my name is Japanese then you are stupid."

"Look little girl Shut Up!" said the boy, now angry.

"HA what's wrong? Cant take be called stupid, then what's your name?"

"My name is Steve." Steve? He doesn't even look like one, I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Ha your name just does not fit at all."

"OK, THAT'S IT, FIRST YOU CALL ME STUPID NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF MY NAME, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP!"

I stared to laugh even harder, I know it's not really funny but the faces he made were priceless. I saw the corner of my eye Soul smiling but it look like he was trying to hide it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT SCARED TO HURT YOU!" said Steve angryly. I stopped laughing and raised a brow.

"I may be a girl, but I can probably beat you up."

"OH THAT'S IT IT'S ON!"

"Steve no, don't hurt the girl," said Steve's friend.

Steve ignored him, jumped over his desk then headed straight for me.

I thought fast, i realized that if he hit the desk it will fall over. I pushed Soul a little to the right so he wouldn't get hit, then I grabbed his stuff and lifted it so it wont get destroyed, leaving mine but I didn't care. Steve crashed into Soul and I's desk. It fell over, my notebook and pencil flying in the air.

I gave Soul his stuff, he was staring at me with disbelief, I walked around Steve who was now on the ground and placed the desk back up. It was heavy at first until Soul helped me, I grabbed my stuff put it back on my desk and sat down.

"Now that was so stupid Steve." I said with a smirk, Soul smiled too.

Mrs. Davis looked mad and also shocked. She marched up to Steve, grabbed him, and started to drag him out the door. Once it was closed I heard a lot of yelling. I sat back and smiled big "Best first day ever!" Soul looked at me and gave a silent chuckle, then went back to his work.

The bell rang about twenty minutes later. Man that was fast! I got up to collect my stuff.

As Soul got up to leave, I watched something fall out of his backpack. I walked up to it and saw it was a pen. It was black with a gold rim around it, it also had a word on it looks like it says _Evans_. Man this got to be important, throwing my bag over my shoulder I chased after Soul.

I saw him turn down this one hall way, I quickly followed. "SOUL" I shouted. He stopped, turned around, and looked at me. I panted when I reached him. "When you were leaving, you dropped this," I said holding out his pen.

His eyes widen, he slowly grabbed the pen from my hand. With a nod of his head he turned on his heel and began walking away. My mouth dropped, what no thank you? I wanted to hear his voice. How dare he just nod his head at me. I ran back to Soul and then shouted, "You can say thank you, you know!"

Soul turned and looked at me; the look in his eyes was something I never wanted to see again, he looked so sad at the moment. He went into his bag grabbed a piece of paper, slammed it on the locker, and began to write. He handed it to me, I grabbed it and began to read, it said _I can't speak I lost my voice_.

I stared at it in disbelief, I looked at Soul. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know , I should have not done that in the first place I just wanted to find a way for you to talk to me. Like here you say thank you." I blushed a little at the end, it felt like I was confessing or something. Soul just smiled and wrote its ok on the paper. I sighed in relief. So Black Star was wrong about Soul, he just can't speak that's why he ignores everyone!

"Um, where are going next Soul?"

He blinked grabbed the paper again and wrote down with his cursive handwriting, science. I smiled big when I read it.

"Really? Me too, lets go together!"

I turned around and started to walk the other way. Soul grabbed my shoulder spun me around and pointed down the hall in the other direction. I blushed and smiled.

"Right, I should have done the tour thing, but I said no. I would have said yes if I knew this school was this big!"

Soul gave a silent laugh, grabbed my wrist, and began leading me to the science room.

"Is every room this big?" I turned to Soul who just shrugged at my answer. "Where do you sit?" Soul pointed to the back, I smiled. Well we just got to changed that, now don't we?

"Nope sorry Soul where sitting with my friends, they have class with us too."

Soul shook his head and began walking up to his seat and sitting down with a plump.

"YO MAKA YOUR GREAT GOD HAS ARIVED!"

Oh bite me, I watch as Black Star and the rest of the gang sit in the third and forth row. Black Star and Tsubaki sat in the third as Kid, Liz and Patty sat in the forth. I notice a pink haired girl or boy sitting next to Patty. I looked back at Soul, who had his head down. I just didn't want to leave him; I walked up to Black Star told him to move over two times. He stared at me but did what was told. I smiled and made my way up to Soul, with a poke on the shoulder he looked up at me; "Come on Soul, lets sit down there."

Soul looked where my friends were, made a face, then grabbed the paper and began to write. _You can sit_ _there, I'm fine where I am._

"But Soul! I want to sit next to you, if you don't get your butt down there I'm going to cry!" Soul's eyes widen and looked at me, I gave him the puppy dog eye, that seemed to work on everyone even Black Star. _Fine I will sit with you and your friends just please stop with the eyes_.

"YEAH!" I shouted, "Come on lets go."

As Soul and I made our way down the stairs, I tripped but Soul quickly caught me. My eyes widen so did the group's, "Thanks Soul," I said with blush on my cheeks. Soul smiled big at the sight which made me blush more.

"Wow, nice catch Soul," Black Star said with a big smirk on his face. "See I told you Maka that you would be a great catch someday HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA get it CATCH because he caught you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yeah I get it Black Star, fighting off the urge to Maka Chop him.

"HAHAHAA LOOK AT YOU YOUR FACE IT'S ALL RED HAHAHAHA"

That's it I can't take it anymore! "MAKAAAA"

"Oh come on Maka I'm not scared of a book, I'm too great for tha-"

"CHOP!"

And he's unconscious, I win!

I placed my book back into my bag; Soul stared at me like I grew two heads. "What?" Soul blinked and shook his head before smiling, he sat down on the end and I joined him after I moved Black Star to the other side of Tsubaki.

This is going to be a fun science class, "Yo Maka have you met Chrona?"

"Nope"

Liz smiled, "Well his name is Chrona and he lives with Kid, Patty and I."

"WHAT?"

They all live together no way! But how?

Before I could ask Tsubaki came to my rescue. "Kid found Liz and Patty in New York, realizing that they are homeless he let them live with him then he found Chrona when they came back to Nevada after that those four are inseparable."

"AWWW you guys are one big happy family!"

"Well I believe it was worth it," Said Kid. I smiled at him he looked so happy when he smiled I then saw him look at Liz his smile changing. Oh I know that look, Kid likes Liz, nice. Then maybe Chrona likes Patty, telling by the way how close he is sitting next to her. I then looked at Tsubaki I could tell she likes Black Star. Man it makes me wonder what Valentines Day going to look like.

I turned to Soul he was just playing with his pen with a bored look on his face. "Hey Soul?" He turned to me.

"Have you met everyone yet?" He stared at me then my friends, he shook his head no.

"Well, guy this is Soul I know you probably already know that. But he is not like the rumors, he's real nice also quite; and the big thing is, he can't talk."

Everyone's face went into shock; even Black Star woke up to join this shocking moment.

"Oh Soul I'm sorry to hear that please forgive us for thinking you were a mean person," Tsubaki said with a sweet voice. Soul just gave a little smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah now we are all friends' right?" I said throwing my arms around Soul making him jump.

"Yes Maka, we are all friends, the eight of us. Oh what a wonderful number, just for that how about we all go to the mall this weekend then sleepover my house." Kid said proudly.

I looked at Soul, "Do you want to go to the mall then Kid's house with us Soul?"

Soul eyes were huge he shook his head no."But why? Please Soul, please, please pleaseeeeeee," I said making puppy dog eyes again. Soul looked at me, trying to fight the look he finally gave in with a big sigh he nodded his head. "YEAH!" I gave Soul a big hug, I could tell he was not use to it by how he patted my back. I giggled, "Sorry Soul I'm a hugger, being my friend you are going to get more of that."

"Yeah!" All the girls shouted, I laughed.

"All man Soul, you better run Maka is going to kill you with hugs just like her mother does." Black Star said loudly. My smile turned into a frowned of thinking of my mother then back to smiling, thinking no one notice but then Soul put his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him he gave me a concerned look.

"I'm ok Soul."

He just stared at me. I could tell he knew I was lying.

"So Maka what's your mom like?" asked Tsubaki.

"Oh, she is really great, nice, very smart being at the top of her class, and very pretty."

"HAHAHA I miss your mom tell her I say hi ok?" Black Star said with a smirk. "Oh of course Black Star, I will um also tell her all about my new friends!"

Soul gave me a piece of paper, I took it and read it, it said_ I know your lying to me Maka but it's ok because we just really met, but I saw your frown and I heard that you were traveling with her so where is she now?_ I gave Soul a sad smile, feeling happy that he cared I told him the truth.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo did you like it? I'm not really sure if that was to long or short. My next chapter will hopefully come out in two weeks. I'm not sure yet but for now I will like for you to press your favorite button! The review button! PLEASE R&amp;R! Bye~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, so I got my very first reviews! I hope you all loved the first chapter.  
>I'm sorry if it was hard to read, I kinda forgot to, um, do *cough* spacing *cough*<br>I fixed some of it~  
>ANYWAY moving on to the next chapter! I give you chapter 2, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I stayed quiet after what I just told Soul. I could feel his eyes on me, then I saw in the corner of my eye him turning away, I looked over to see him writing, he then handed me the paper.<p>

It said: _Maka, what do you mean you don't know, you were just traveling with her._

"I know Soul, it's just that we got into a big fight."

_About what?_ Soul wrote down.

I sighed looking at my friends; they looked like they were in their own world talking with each other. I then turned back to Soul, something told me I could trust him so I went with the feeling and told Soul the truth.

"Ok here it is, so listen close, I don't like telling people about my parents. My mom and I got into a big fight about me going to school here. She was not happy when I brought it up. She said no at first but when I kept asking she finally said yes. She then called my dad to sign me up for this school then after that I packed my stuff and headed to the airport with my mom.

I asked her if she was coming but she said no, when I asked why everything went down hill from there. She started to yell at me about leaving her and going to live with my father. When I tried to calm her, she wouldn't listen to me. She was so upset that I didn't want to leave her. Right when I was about to say I wont go, she pushed me into the line and said bye, leaving me there. I watched her leave, I couldn't find myself to chase after her. I walked to my plane instead and then headed to Death City. The next day I met with my dad and I told him about mom. He said I could call her but the number said it does not exist anymore."

I took a deep breath after finishing what I just said, looking at Soul, I saw the shock look in his eyes. I started to laugh gaining attention around the room. "You didn't expect that did you?" Soul shook his head no.

"OK, I told you a little about me so now it is your turn like why you can't speak." Soul eyes widen in fear, grabbing his paper he wrote fast. It said:_ no I don't want to tell you, I don't want anybody to know, OK?_

"But why?" I urged, Soul just looked a way from me.

I frowned "Sorry, it must be a touchy topic, I understand. Maybe one day you can tell me, okay?" Soul looked over at me with a soft smile, he nodded his head.

"Great, do you forgive me now?" Soul gave a silent laugh; I will take that as a yes. Right when I about to say something else the teacher entered the room.

I looked at the clock; he's over ten minutes late, the heck. OMG why does he have a screw in his head?

"Hey Maka, do you remember Dr. Stein?" asked Black Star.

"WHAT that's him? Oh no, what happen and what's with all the stitches?"

Black Star started to laugh at me. I looked at Soul he had a bored face on seeing the teacher; everyone else was just the same not caring what he looked like. Dr. Stein rode to his desk on his chair.

"Ok class before I begin I want all you to meet the new student Maka Albarn. Maka, will you please stand so everyone can see you?" I stood up and almost everyone started to look at me, some guys even whistled, I blushed as I sat down.

"Yeah Maka get it on!" Black Star laughed, "Oh shut up!" Science class may be fun right?

**Tuesday~**

"Ok Soul here is a baby note book that you can use to talk with us, instead of using your big notebook that you use for class."

Soul stared at me but smiled accepting my little gift.

"Also Soul, do you have a cell phone?"

Soul nodded his head at me, I smiled big.

"Great, OK everyone I gave you my number now you can have Soul's alright?"

My friends nodded giving Soul their numbers, "Now we can text Soul because he can't speak, this is going to be so much fun."

**Wednesday~**

"YES ITS WEDNESDAY! I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT GO SHOPPING THIS WEEKEND, DON'T YOU AGREE PATTY?" Liz yelled in Homeroom, as Patty laughed in agreement. I sat next to Soul as he and I texted each other. "Ha, I'm so getting better at using this phone," Soul just smiled at me. "Ok now if I want to turn it on vibrate I push this button?" I asked Soul, he nodded his head and I smiled.

_**BING, BING**_

"Oh there's the bell come on Soul we don't want to be late for math."

Soul just rolled his eyes. I can tell he hates math class. As we sat down in our sign seats I looked for my phone. I started to pat down on my pockets but I couldn't find it.

"AH I CAN'T FIND IT! I SWORE I HAD IT WITH ME AS WE LEFT HOOMROOM!"

Soul just got up putting his hands on my shoulders to have me stand still; he reached for my side pocket that was on my book bag. He unzipped it grabbing the phone and handing it to me. I blushed mad, "Oh, thanks Soul I can't believe that I didn't remember that!" Soul just smiled at me before sitting down, I then joined him.

"Hey Ma-ka I didn't think you will show yourself here after what happen," Said the oh so stupid Steve.

I growled at him. "Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"Yes, yes I do now you know I'm not scared of hitting a girl," Said Steve.

I rolled my eyes at him, "But you didn't hit me, you hit the desk."

"Yeah well whatever, just telling you that I can take you down."

God this boy has a big ego and I thought Black Star was bad and he told me hitting a girl was not right unless they deserve it!

"Hey Ma-ka I didn't know you were friends with a jerk like Soul."

What did he just say? OH NO! NOBODY GOING TO INSULT SOUL WHEN I'M AROUND.

I look over to Soul, he just ignored what Steve was saying!

"Your wrong."

"What?" said Steve.

"YOU HEARD ME; YOU'RE WRONG! SOUL IS NOT A JERK! GOT IT!?"

"Oh, how cute sticking up for your little boy-" Steve didn't finish his sentence because I punched him in the face. Steve stared at me with the most shocked look ever, and then it turned into anger.

"You should have not done that little girl."

"I don't care, I'm not scared of you," I said crossing my arms.

Steve got up, "Good, then I will make you scared," He threw a punch at me my eyes widened I couldn't find myself to move; but it never came.

I saw Soul standing next to me holding Steve's fist. Steve eyes widen in fear, "Oi let me go Soul!"

Soul just clenched harder on his fist, I cringe on thinking how painful that got to be.

"Let him go Soul, he's not worth it," Soul looked at me then back at Steve; he then pushed Steve to the side.

I smiled at Soul, "Thanks Soul if you weren't here my face will be in pain right now." Soul smiled at me, patting my head then sitting down, the teacher then walked in the room.

"OK how about we start class?" said Mrs. Davis.

**Thursday~**

"Alright, today class we will be dissecting frogs; I haven't done it since last week because we had a new student but now I believe she's ready." Said Stein, oh god he's talking about me and how hard is it to dissect a frog? I can totally do that!

"Grab a partner and follow what the sheet says, after that give me what you have done, now begin!" said Dr. Stein a little too happy.

I turned to Soul, "Want to be my partner?" Soul just shrugged getting up, got the stuff and came back.

"OK, I can so do this," I put on my gloves so did Soul and looked at the frog. I noticed the black lines on it, I'm guessing that's what I have to cut. I slowly put the knife at the beginning of the line but when I press the knife down the frog started to scream.

I dropped the knife and did the only thing I could think of, "AAAHHHHHHH! SOUL ITS ALIVE! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!"

I ran behind Soul grabbing his shirt. Soul turned around patted my head then went to the screaming frog.

He picked up the knife pressing down on the frog killing it, then starting to cut up where you had to, after that he put them in a bag, cleaned the area and turned back to me. I blushed, "Sorry I guess I can't kill an animal, and why does it have to be alive?"

"That's because Maka it's the fun part!" said Stein coming out of nowhere making me scream and grab Soul again. Soul just patted my head trying to calm me as Stein laughed.

"Aw come on Maka, its OK, you'll get use to it because we do it everyday."

"WHAT? No way but Stein you forgot to kill my frog that's why I guess I freaked out." Stein laughed again, making me cling to Soul harder, "Oh Maka you are suppose to kill the animal your self; like I said before that's the fun part; tomorrow we will be dissecting birds!"

"You mean... I'll be killing an animal everyday?!"

"Yup, now go put your stuff back, you are done with your project thanks to Soul."

My mind started to fuzz, no way why does this have an effect on me like this; I just can't kill an animal, my grade will drop and I will be having Soul doing all the work!

"Hey Maka, you ok?" Black Star asked, "I don't know Star, I can't kill an animal, MY GOD I'M A FAILURE!"

"It's ok Maka, you will get over it trust me on this, HAHA I fainted when I did this so did Liz." Said Tsubaki with a sweet voice, it helped me a little. Well at least I didn't faint!

"Hey Maka, do you remember your little rabbit and when you gave it to Dr. Stein to watch it and he said it ran away?" Asked Black Star, "Yeah Why?"

"It didn't run away, Dr. Stein dissected it!" And that my friends is the day I fainted right into Soul's arms.

* * *

><p>Ugh my head, it feels like all my blood flowed somewhere else! I then started to hear voices around me but I couldn't see.<p>

"It's ok Soul she will be fine; you don't have to worry"

"HAHAHA MAN THAT'S SO FUNNY HOW SHE FAINTED"

"Can I do her hair?"

"No Patty it will look unsymmetrical!"

"You ok Chrona you look worried or just sick, um Patty?"

"I d-don't k-know how to d-eal with this!"

God will everyone just shut up they are too loud! I open my eyes to see all my friends; I sat up but something was holding my hand I looked and saw Soul was the one holding my hand I blushed but gave a little squeeze for thanks.

"Yo Maka how are you feeling?" Asked Black Star, "I'm fine thank you but what happened?"

"What happened, I think it's very clear you fainted Duh!" Said Star, I face-palmed "I GET THAT! BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS ASKING!"

"You had a little affect what Star told you and I guess the news made you faint," said Tsubaki.

Oh now I remember, "HA, I can so dissect an animal you'll see!"

**Friday~**

"I can't do this!"

"Oh yes you can Maka, just pretend its already dead!"

"Yeah Maka just cut were the lines are!"

"Deep breaths Maka"

"Maka make sure it's symmetrical!"

"MAKA DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE!"

"I don't k-know what to say!"

"Ok here goes nothing," I stabbed the bird and it started to scream.

"AHHHH I CAN'T DO THIS **SOUL**!"

**Saturday~**

I walked next to Liz, Tsubaki and Patty as we went shopping; the boys right behind us. Liz started to laugh and turned around holding out her phone, "God Soul you are to funny my sides hurt!" Soul just smiled at her reaction, I don't know why but I felt a little jealous about Soul giving his smiles to someone else. I brushed it off and started to walk again.

Then my phone beeped seeing it was from Soul I read it:_ Do u want to know what Liz was laughing at?_ I texted back:_ yeah. _Soul then texted me: _I asked Liz for her eyeliner, I then drew a mustache on Black Star when we were in the car. I then said to Liz, now Black Star can have pride saying he is a man._ I burst into laughter then looked at Black Star, how did I not see that before?

Soul smiled at me showing his sharp teeth. I walked up to Black Star; he gave me a weird look which made me laugh even more. He has no facial hair like Soul and Kid! I can tell those guys shave but Black Star it's a big no.

"What are you laughing at Maka?" asked Black Star a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," everyone started to laugh seeing the fake mustache on Black Star. "What? What so funny I'm so lost right now!"

Patty walked up to Black Star with a smile on her face, she handed him the mirror. He looked at himself for about five minutes until his face got mad, "SOUL I KNOW YOU DID THIS JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, PREPARE TO DIE!" Soul just waved his hand to Black Star before running away, Black Star fresh on his heels.

We just started to walk again, "Oh look at that store, Kid that shirt will look great on you come on," Liz said dragging Kid in; Patty doing the same with Chrona. "You guys can do what you want we will find you later alright, shouted Liz. "Ok thanks! Come on Tsubaki lets go there," I said pointing to a random store.

As Tsubaki and I walked around I heard someone whistled, stopping in my tracks I looked to my right to see two guys who looked like they were drunk and smelled bad.

"Ooooo look what we have here to pretty girls, nice body's too."

"HAHA yeah hey I want the blond you can have the black hair girl."

"All right sounds like a deal."

The two guys got up and started to walk to me and Tsubaki, "Ah Maka we should run," all I could do was nod my head. But we didn't make it far they were fast when the guy grabbed me I tried to break free. I could hear Tsubaki begging the guys to let us go, but nothing was working other people came starting to yell at the boys to let us go.

I did the only thing I knew who will hear me; "SOUL HELP ME, SOUL SAVE ME, SOUL!"

Tsubaki started to copy me but was calling for Black Star for help. Then like in two minutes I see a fist flying in the air hitting the guy right in the face hard. I fell backwards but Soul caught me pulling me right into his chest. I grabbed a handful of his shirt not wanting to leave him, Soul just held me close resting his head on top of mine.

"Are you guys ok?" I heard Liz yell, "Yeah were fine now right Tsubaki?"

"Haha yup thanks to Star and Soul."

I smiled big, "How about we go grab something to eat than go to Kid's house?" Everyone nodded their heads as we went to search for food.

At Kids house it was really fun; we spent a lot of time playing the Wii also watching a scary movie. Tsubaki and I will scream and hide under Soul and Black Star, Chrona behind Patty, Kid and Liz just grabbed each other.

We all fell asleep right there, waking up in the most painful way ever.

"Ow my back hurts; next time lets all be on our sleeping bags when we watch a movie." Everyone nodded their heads; I stretched trying to get the knot out of my back. Soul pulled me in a hug cracking my back, "Ow Soul that-, wait my back feels better thanks." Soul smiled at me making my heart skip a beat, I shook my head trying to get rid of this feeling.

Later Soul drove me home on his motorcycle, I thought I was going to be scared but I had a lot of fun on it.

"Bye Soul thanks for the ride home see you tomorrow at school," I said as I got off I then gave Soul a little kiss on the cheek making him blush. I giggle at the sight, then waved goodbye as I made my way in the house.

"MAKA, WHY DID YOU JUST GIVE THAT BOY A KISS ON THE CHEEK?" My so called lovable father yelled at me. "Because I wanted to, ok?" Papa's face went into horror, "Maka you are too young to date, and as your father I forbid you to see that boy."

"WHAT no way and your not my Papa anymore!" I yelled as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

On Monday Soul didn't come to school I kept looking at the door. He didn't even come on Tuesday, I texted him where he was but got no answer. My friends texted Soul to but no luck, I started to get worried. Ok even more worried then I already was, all my friends said he might be sick but I new that was not true.

On Wednesday as I entered home room thinking where Soul could be I heard laughter. I looked up seeing Soul and our friends laughing on what he said or texted. "SOUL!" I shouted out of pure joy he looked at me with a big smile. Running up to him I then tackled him to the ground with a hug. Soul just patted my head like he always does, I was so happy.

"Soul please tell me where you were!" Soul got up sitting me on his lap he took out the notebook I gave him and wrote down _family stuff_. "Oh ok then, I guess that makes sense. Just please next time will you text me if your not coming to school?" Soul smiled at me, nodding his head he wrote down:

_I promise_

* * *

><p><strong>OK that's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you all loved it! Next chapter will come out soon! Please review! Thanks bye~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

**YES! Chapter 3, I think my story is coming along nicely don't you? Anyway let's get to the story now! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A month went by and it's now December and you know what that means? Yes snow! I haven't seen snow really because Mama always liked to avoid it. She always said it was to cold, but I loved it! I looked out my window seeing the streets covered in snow, people were out shoveling their side walks. I giggled to myself knowing it was going to be a fun day, taking a shower then getting dress I put on a long grey shirt with black sweat pants that hugged my legs. As I dried my hair I looked at a photo of Soul and I, a lot of kids stopped being scared of Soul and are coming up to talk to him. I didn't know why kids were really scared of Soul at first so I asked Kid and he told me Soul always ignored people. Some got mad and declared a fight but Soul always won not even getting hurt. He also would glare at people if they tried to get close to him. I then asked him why he does that, he wrote down because you can't trust them. Then asking why he didn't do the same with me, he wrote down that I was different, he could tell I was a trusting person. I picked up the photo and smiled at it, then placing it back down with a happy sigh. But I still want him to tell me or write why he can't speak. All his answer are the same, he would just turn his head from me or looks down. I want to hear his voice maybe I should take him to the doctors.<p>

As I finish getting ready for school I placed grey ear muffs on that matched my winter coat also my gloves. Slipping on my boots then throwing my bag over my shoulder I was almost out the door until I hared "MAKA DO YOU WAN'T PAPA TO DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL?"

I turned to the stairs and shouted **"NO!" **with the crying sounds filling my ears I smiled heading out the door.

My feet made crunching sounds as I walked on the snow, it was cold but I was having a blast kicking up snow like a five year old. My friends and I should have a snowball fight after school; that would be fun!

I then heard the sound of a motorcycle coming near me; I stopped walking when I heard the bike stop. I looked at Soul who had a big smile on his face. He patted the back seat which means for me to get on. I sighed; really it's to cold to ride that thing! I shook my head no, "Soul I don't need a ride; I'm perfectly fine walking." Then I felted two strong arms wrap around me putting me on the motorcycle, when did he get off? I glared at Soul, "I told you no!" Soul just smiled at me which made me blush. Why am I always so nerves around him sometimes? With a shake of my head I wrapped my arms around his waist, and then we were off to school.

"YAHOO, MAKA I DECLARE YOU TO A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Black Star yelled at me. I didn't even get off the bike yet and I was already getting yelled at by him! Soul picked me up gently putting my down on the sidewalk. I blushed again, god this has to stop! I faced Black Star, "How dare you steal my idea! That's what I wanted to do after school." Black Star laughed at me, "I'm a God I can read peoples mines!" Well that's new, never heard him say that one before. CRAP, I just stated a new saying for him; way to go Maka.

Soul wacked the back of Black Star's head, with a grin they high fived each other. I smiled they are like best friends now!

"Maka!"

I turned to find the voice that it belonged to seeing it was Kim. "KIM" I shouted overjoyed giving her a big hug.

"I haven't seen you since I was ten!"

"Yeah I finally found you! My classes have been changed with Jackie and we have some classes with you!" said Kim with a smile. "Then where is Jackie?" I asked, "Oh she's with Harvard," Said Kim. Ha I always knew they like each other, but how did Kim know I was here and why haven't I seen her during the month I was here as well? I looked at Kim about to ask her my questions when she interrupted me.

"So it's true, your friends with Soul. Why?"

"Why? Because I wanted to be his friend and he's really cool." Kim opened her mouth then closed it not knowing what to say. "Kim, Soul is not like the rumors. He is shy and fun to be with, funny and he may look mean but he isn't, you got to give him a chance." "Wow Maka you sound like you like him," said Kim with a smirk.

I choked trying to hide the blush that was on my face. I don't like him! I looked over to Soul seeing him smiling what Black Star said as they texted each other. Then again Soul is cute, WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY? No way, I don't like a guy who can't speak _yet_! But I couldn't find myself caring if he could speak or not. I started to hear Kim laugh at me, I shot her a glare. "Maka I was just kidding, but the look on your face told me another story."

I gulped, do I really like Soul I'm not good with this kind of stuff. I sighed, I don't find myself a person a guy would look at; and I'm not his type. Just saying that to my self made me feel weird, after Mama and Papa divorced because of Papa cheating. I'm scared to date, being hurt by the one you thought loved you but it was all a lie. I was getting mad now just thinking of stupid papa, it's his entire fault I had to leave and Mama won't come back here.

Stupid Kim for making me think this way. "Maka, you ok?" I blinked looked at Kim she had a worry face on, I smiled trying to show I was ok. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I saw it was Soul he gave me a worry look too. Smiling at him I said, "I'm fine, just thinking of some stuff didn't mean to make a face."

"You were thinking of your Papa weren't you?" said Black Star with a concern look on his face. How did he know that? God people are right we are like siblings knowing what they are thinking. "Not really," I lied. Black Star glared at me, Kim was still staring at me, I felt Soul take his hand off my shoulder even if I wish he didn't.

"Don't you dare lie to your God; I know that face you always make it when you think of your father!" Black Star yelled at me. I sighed, "Sorry I was talking to Kim and-" I was cut off by Black Star.

"KIM WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MAKA? YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HER PAPA DID AND YOU BRING IT UP JUST WHAT WE NEED IS FOR HER TO BE ALL SAD AGAIN!"

"BLACK STAR, IT'S OK SHE DIDN'T BRING IT UP I THOUGHT OF IT ON MY OWN!" I yelled back trying to shut him up, I looked over to Soul he looked like he didn't really know what to do.

"HEY DON'T BLAME IT ON ME ALL I SAID IF SHE LIKED SOU-" But I quickly cut off Kim as I placed my hand over her mouth. Just what I needed is for her to yell it out to the whole school.

Soul had a confused face on now making me blush. I didn't really know what to do heck I don't even know what's going on!

"God you guys there really is no need for shouting and like I said before _IM FINE."_ I made the last part of my sentence very clearly to show them that I was indeed fine. I looked at them Black Star stared at me with Kim both gave in and nodded. "Good, now Kim I have some questions like HOW COME I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU HERE WHEN I CAME TO THIS SCHOOL!" Kim laughed at me.

"Oh Maka you never changed but yes I will explain. I have seen you in the halls but you were always to far away for me because I had to go the other way to get to class. Anyway me and my friends don't really like the people in our classes so we got them changed and I saw the list of kids in the class and then that's how I saw your name more than once to. Jackie and I were so happy to know you were back, so Black Star wasn't lying about it."

Ok she could have explained better but I could tell she was getting off topic. I nodded at her with a smile on my face and she smiled back. I then saw Kim look at Soul and she was blushing! I quickly turned around to see Soul a have hand move through his hair the other in his pocket. He had a bored face on looking around the outside world. I felt jealousy rise in me, so Kim thinks he's cute!

I walked over to Soul, "So Soul have you met Kim before?" Soul looked at me with a smile and shook his head no. I grabbed his hand and lead him to Kim. Kim eyes widen as I brought Soul closer to her. She gave him a smile, "Hi Soul I'm Kim," Soul nodded his head to her.

"He can't speak Kim, he lost his voice." Kim's eyes widen again "Really, oh my god how come?" Soul glared, then tightening the grip on my hand he turned around bringing me with him. "S-Soul all she did was ask a question!" I stuttered turning my head to see a very confuse Kim until I saw Jackie run up to her with Harvard and Ox.

I missed those guys, I'm so happy that I get to see them now! Soul stopped walking and let go of my hand he just stared down at the floor. I could tell that question bugs him **a lot**. I walked in front of Soul, placing my finger under is chin lifting his head so he would look at me. I stared in his eyes and gave him a small smile, "Its ok Soul you don't have to tell anyone not even me about why you can't speak, ok?" Soul grinned at me showing his jagged teeth I pulled him in a big hug which he returned.

The day was going by great; I was now in gym class. We have gym uniforms black bottoms and a red top. I had shorts on with a red t-shirt that said 'fighter' I matched Liz, Patty and Tsubaki who had the same shirts on. Soul stood behind me as our teacher Sid told us what we will be doing.

"OK guys you are going to partner up with someone, I don't care if its boy and girl just find a partner. Anyway you will be doing the three legged race, you must run from one end of the gym to the other without falling and without stopping. If you fall you must turn around and start again. No cheating, if I see it, your out. The ones who win first will get five points, second three points and third well just one point. Now go find your partners I will blow the whistle in five minutes! NOW GO!" Everybody started to run around trying to find a partner, I turned around and faced Soul. He smiled at me then gave a nod. Soul then got the rope we will be tying our legs with. I saw that Tsubaki and Black Star were partners, Kid and Liz; also Patty and Chrona were partnered. Kim and Jackie, Ox and Harvard and Kilik partnered up with some girl who was laughing with him like no tomorrow.

Soul tied the rope around our legs, my right side against his left leg. I looked over to Black Star who had a big smirk on. No way am I letting him win, Soul and I are going to make him eat those thoughts of him winning. He will never see it coming! HAHAHA, God I'm too excited about this. Looking over at Soul I saw that he had a bored face on. "Ok Soul we are going to have to work together on this got it?" he nodded, "Alright we will step with the tied up leg first then the other, we must then walk faster, ok?" Again he nodded. Sid blew his whistle telling us to get ready. Soul and I stood on the line preparing ourselves. I could hear Patty laughing and Chrona telling her to go slow so they won't fall. I almost laughed at that poor Chrona; he's going to be dragged.

Then POP the whistle blew and everybody began to run.

I could hear people falling then yelling at each other, I laughed I could see the finish line. Soul and I were good at this! We should always be partners, and then I almost slipped. Soul put an arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall. We picked up our pace; Soul kept his arm around me. Sid didn't say we couldn't to that and he didn't call us out like other teams. Then like in slow motion Soul and I crossed the finish line!

"Yes! WE CAME IN FISRT THIS MEANS WE GET FIVE EXTRA CREDIT POINTS!" I laughed proudly at myself. Soul just patted my head with a roll of his eyes; meaning he doesn't care. "Great job Soul! We won the race aren't you happy?" Soul blinked at me then nodded his head.

"NOOOOO THE GREAT ME CAME IN SECOND, TSUBAKI WE LOST!" Black Star yelled. I sighed, poor Tsubaki always having to deal with him. I don't understand why she likes him? "Black Star calm down please we still get three points." Tsubaki spoke softly trying to calm him down from one of his moments that I like to call it. "But Tsubaki a God like me should always come in first!" Black Star wined. Soul walked up to Black Star and punched him in the arm. Black Star turned to Soul, "How dare you punch your God!" Soul just shrugged at him, making Black Star mad. He puffed out his chest getting ready for his speech but was interrupted by a little blond head.

"YEAH WE DID IT CHRONA! WE WIN, WE WIN, WE WIN! Patty yelled happily. Chrona looked a mess. He had a nerves smile on his face and was shaking like crazy.

"NO WE DIDN'T COME IN EIGHTH, LIZ WE MUST TURN BACK!" Kid shouted out. "Oh no, we are staying right here! I'm not moving I like how we didn't lose." Liz said a little annoyed.

"Way to go guys," I heard Kim say. "Jackie and I came it eighth, bad right? We kept falling!" I laughed with Liz as we walked to Kim. Then Kid jumped in the way, "I will trade spots with you!" he yelled happily. Liz faced pumed at him, making me laugh.

"Oh it's ok Liz," she looked at me with an evil grin.

Oh no, what's she going to do? Walking over to me then placing her hand on my shoulders, "Remember when we first met and I told you how I'm going to show you how this school works?"

I tried to forget that, looking at Soul I saw him pull away Kid from Kim and dragging him my way.

I gulped and nodded at Liz, she smiled, "good." Then just like that I was on the floor with her on top of me. I grinned knowing what she was doing. Liz always liked to fight, getting attention from a certain person and I seen it work. "Come on Maka I know you want someone to come and grab you away from me." "I have no idea what you're talking about," I joked. She grinned and we started to roll on the floor, people surrounding us to see who will win. I then felt a pair of hands grab my waist, being lifted from Liz. I saw how Kid was pulling Liz from me. She gave me a happy smile knowing her plan has worked and Kid will pay attention to her now making sure she is ok. I looked at Soul as he pulled me to his chest. I smiled as he hugged me.

Liz gave me a wink, Patty giggled and Tsubaki gave a small smile.

The day was now over as we walked out the doors. "What were you guys fighting about?" Tsubaki then asked me and Liz. We laughed not really knowing what to say. "OH I know they were just trying to get attention from the bo-" Liz and I both placed and hand over Patty's mouth. Soul and Kid stared at us then each other, shrugging it off. I gave an uneasy chuckle as Tsubaki raised an eye brow. Chrona and Black Star walked a head of us.

"So guys are we having a snow ball fight or not?" I then said, everybody stopped and looked at me. We all nodded then headed off to the park.

Liz, Patty, Kid and Chrona were on one side as Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and I were on the other. We had to big forts the covered us, Patty laughed crazily throwing a big snowball at Tsubaki and I. "Ah I'm hit, Tsubaki go on with out me!" I said. "Maka I can't I been hit too we are going to die together!" She and I then burst out in laughter. I stood up brushing off the snow. "OK lets start the war the last person standing is the winner and the losing team had to pay for dinner!" I shouted so they all could hear me. "HAHA I'm the champing of this game prepare to die!" Patty yelled at us. "Will see about that Patty you now have more people!" "More people for me to destroy!" she yelled back. I smiled then turning to Tsubaki. We then crotched down, starting to make our snowballs for our team. I stared at mine it looked bad. "Ah why can't I do this right?" I then saw a pair of skilled hands scoop up snow forming a snowball and handing it to me. I looked up at Soul and smiled at him, "Soul can you help me?" He nodded his head then stating to make more putting it in a pile that Black Star already started.

Standing up I then grabbed the first snowball, looking at Patty I shouted, "ARE YOU READY? THE FIGHT STARTS NOW!"

I then ducked before getting hit. It lasted a pretty long time. Chrona was the first to get hit then Kid then Soul then Black Star. The girls were just left; Tsubaki then was able to hit Liz. Patty was the last one standing for her team she was glaring at us now.

She then threw more than one snowball I screamed and ducked but Tsubaki got hit. I was all alone now, against the girl who never lost this game. I gulped as I saw her throw a huge snowball at me. I went on me knees bending back words as the ball of snow went right over me. I could hear the sound of the wind it made as it went above my head.

Jumping up fast I threw the last ball I had hitting Patty right into her chest. She didn't see it coming to busy watching her huge snowball hit a tree. She then blinked and looked down watching snow fall off of her.

I stood up placing hands on my hips, "I DID IT, I BEAT PATRICIA THOMPSON AT HER OWN GAME!" Black Star and Tsubaki cheered. Patty walked up to me; the only thing between us was my fort. She glared at me, "Prepare to die Albarn no one beets me and gets away with it," She then smiled at me. "Should I run?" I then asked, "Oh yeah!" Patty said. I waved to my team, "Try to follow guys we may take awhile." I then started to run down a random path as Patty chased after me, I could hear my friends yelling in the distances.

Jumping over rocks that peaked through the snow, trying my best to run but I was getting tired. I looked over me shoulder to see Patty smiling at me. I laughed she did too. Then running started to get easier, looking down I notice how there was not a lot of snow. Patty then jumped on me and we slid. Patty had her arms around my waist but we didn't dare move. We were on a lake!

"Patty is there a lake in the park?" I then asked, "Yeah and I think were on it." I gulped this is not good, I can't believe I forgot about the park having a lake!

I took a step and heard a crack, Patty and I both screeched. "This is not good the ice on the lake is not strong enough to hold our weight for too much longer, we have to run before we fall through!"

I then heard our friends scream seeing where we are. Liz was crying with Tsubaki, Kid and Chrona were pacing back and forth. Black Star was standing near the edge shouting at us to get over there. Soul was running his hands through his hair; he does that when he gets nerves.

If Patty and I both run I know the ice will brake but if I push her she might be able to reach the edge. "Patty we have to run now!" "But Maka I don't think we're going to make it!" "We will trust me! Now go!" We started to run to our friends; they all stood near the edge ready to grab us. I heard the ice cracked under us, man how far out were we? I then push Patty with all my strength; she slid all the way to our friends. Liz and Kid quickly pulled her out. I knew it was too late for me the ice cracked around me as I fell through. The last thing I heard was them yelling my name.

That didn't mean I didn't try to swim out. I opened my eyes under the water trying to see, I couldn't brake through the ice not being strong enough. I tried not to panic as my lungs begged for air, things started to go black. I heard a splash, feeling two strong arms wrap around me. I try to open my eyes but couldn't.

Feeling something hit my chest and something on my lips then my chest I started to realize I was alive. My eyes snapped open and I coughed up water. I was then crushed into something wet. Looking up I saw Soul, he had a big smile on his face, also was soaking wet! "Soul did you jump in the ice lake to save me and did you just give me CPR? I asked in disbelief. He nodded at me as he stroked my wet hair.

"Maka, why did you do that?" Patty yelled at me.

"Well, because it was my fault that we were on the lake in the first place! Having you die because of my fault, I will have to live the rest of my life feeling guilty!"

"Maka, it was my fault too, I was the one who started to chase after you!" Patty then yelled.

I smiled at her opening my arms for a hug, she rushed in and gave me a big hug.

Liz and Tsubaki joined to as Chrona and Black Star smiled. I was still sitting in Soul's lap as Kid ran to us holding towels.

"Here I got these for you guys," "But how did you know that Soul and I were going to make it?" Kid laughed, "Maka I know Soul won't let you die, when you fell through he took off his shoes and jacket and jumped in. I then ran back for towels knowing he will get you out." I blinked as my cheeks became red. I looked up at Soul and smiled at him. Facing him again, I buried my face in his chest. "Thank you so much Soul, this means a lot to me!" he then wrapped his arms around me before taking a towel from Kid.

He started to dry my face and my hair so I will get warmer faster. "Hey Soul you need a towel too!" Soul just rolled his eyes at me continuing to dry me off. I growled and grabbed the other towel from Kid and threw it on Soul's head. Facing him I began to dry his hair. He smiled at me then stood up. I looked at everybody, "Did I scare you guys?" "YES!" they all yelled pulling me into a hug.

"Come on guys I think Soul and Maka should change into something not wet," said Kid. "Yeah, how about we go to my house so I can change then we all go to Soul's house and hang out there?" I said, then looking at Soul; he nodded his head giving me his approval. "Yahoo, let's go guys!" Black Star yelled, we laughed as we walked back to the school.

"Soul maybe you should ride in the limo so you won't get sick and Black Star can drive your motorcycle?" Kid asked Soul but he shook his head no. I grabbed his arm, "Soul it's a good idea and you can't be sick who will protect me at school?" I gave my puppy dog eyes at him. He stared at me then at Black Star and threw his keys at him. Black Star caught it with a big smile, "Thanks Soul don't worry your God will not crash your baby!" Soul rolled his eyes pulling me to the limo and got in. We watch Black Star start the bike, but Soul had a hand over his eyes. I laughed at Soul pulling his hand down so he could watch Black Star drive to my house. Soul then smiled knowing his bike is ok.

"Hey guys," I began, "Are we still doing the bet thing?" "Yes Maka we didn't forget, but it's late and you and Soul need to get out of the cold so how about tomorrow since it will be Saturday?" Said Kid, I smiled at him with a nod, "You guys cool with that?" I asked; everyone nodded their heads. We then made it to my house, I walked into my room and the girls followed. The guys stayed in the living room with the fire place.

"So Maka you like Soul don't you?" Liz then said as I pulled off my wet clothes.

I looked at her, "Yeah I guess but I never been in a relationship before." "You haven't?" Tsubaki said shocked, "Yeah, why?"

"Because well look at you your so pretty!" Tsubaki explained.

"She's right Maka," Liz then joined in.

"Guys I'm only sixteen, your acting like I'm twenty and never been on a date! Heck you can be eighteen and never dated anyone, it doesn't matter anyway my time will come!"

I looked at them as I finished getting ready; I wore a purple top that went to the bottom of my butt and black leggings.

"So just so we're clear you do like Soul?" Patty asked, now speaking from her quiet state. "Yes! And I know you like Chrona, Liz likes Kid and Tsubaki likes Black Star!" I said. Liz and Tsubaki blushed beat red as I giggled. "Come let's go!"

I found Soul sitting in front of the fire place; walking up to him I hugged him from behind making him jump. I giggled, "Thanks again Soul." He looked at me with a smile then pulling me into his lap, I laughed at his actions. "Ok let's go to Souls house now!"

**At Soul's house~**

We all watched a moving in Soul's living room. "Soul your house is so big! I didn't know you lived in a mansion!" I said in awe. Soul smiled and nodded.

It was now twelve o'clock; Kid yawed then said, "I think it's time to go, thanks for having us Soul." Soul nodded at him as everyone got up and stretched. I tugged on Soul's sleeve, he looked at me, "Can I stay here? I don't won't to go home to hear Papa and his slut of the week make love." Soul blinked twice and thought for a minute, with a smile he nodded. "Thank you Soul," I said giving him a hug. He patted my head as everyone said bye and left.

I snuggled into Soul's chest as we slept in the same bed. He had his arms around me protectively. I never felt so safe sleeping before.

It was three o'clock in the morning when I heard screaming. I shot up and saw it was coming from Soul. How can he be screaming when he can't talk? Never mined that now, I have to wake him up. I put both of my hands on each of his cheek, screaming at him to wake up. "SOUL GET UP, IT'S OK, IT'S JUST A DREAM!" His eyes snapped open, looking right into mine. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, "How can you scream when you can't talk?" I asked cutting straight to it. Soul sighed and sat up. Looking at me, he grabbed my hands and then said with his husky voice.

"It means that _he's coming."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a long chapter! Did you all enjoy it! Chapter four will be coming soon. Hopefully faster than this chapter! I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving like I did! Now please write a review on what you think of it! Thank you~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

**Thank you all for the ones who gave me reviews! It's very supporting! Ok little speech over, now for the good part, THE STORY! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I looked at Soul, "What does that mean?" Soul sighed, "Maka, he is the reason why I can't talk." I never had been so confused in my life! Ok he can't talk unless this guy comes and the way Soul said it makes the guy not sound like a good person at all. "Does this mean you can always talk now?" "No" "What? Soul I'm confused you must tell me now!" Soul sighed and looked at me, "I guess its story time huh?" I gave a little nod.<p>

"Ok, where to begin?" Soul thought, I blushed a little, I never knew his voice will sound like this, god I hate how I like his voice so much; maybe because this is the first time I heard it?

"Maka?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, looking up at him. "You ok?" Soul asked worried, I blushed, "Yeah uh sorry I'm just trying to get use to hearing you speak?" Oh my god did I just say it like a question! Soul response was by laughing.

"Damn Maka I never seen you so nerves before, why is that?" I could feel my face growing redder; that a tomato would be jealous. Soul inched closer to me with a big smirk, "Do you like hearing my voice Maka?" Soul teased, for the first ever I wanted to whack off that smirk off his handsome face; this is no time to be teasing me!

"N-no! I have no idea what your talking about, what I said was the truth I'm not use to hearing you speak, ok?" Soul laughed again, he must really be enjoying this!

"Stop laughing Soul! You have to tell me now why you can't speak before that guy comes!"

"Maka calm down; you don't do very well with teasing do you?" Why does he have to say my name? I feel like I been love struck, so it's true I do like him and now that he can talk; I can't!

"MAKA!" I jumped, "WHAT, WHATS GOING ON?" I said quickly looking around. Soul had annoying face on; "I don't like how you're spacing out on me when I talk Maka, not cool." I moaned, laid down on the bed covering my face with the pillow, "I'm sorry! I just keep on thinking that's tunes you out."

Soul plopped beside me and began rubbing my back. "Is this to much for you? If it is I think you should you leave."

After what Soul just said I felt hurt, he doesn't want me here? I looked at him, "W-why? What did I do? I-I promise I will listen! I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just thinking on how you can't speak! Also um about you voice." I said softly to the end, I felt like crying.

Soul face become worried, "No Maka that's not what I meant!" Soul pulled me up and into a hug. I placed my face in the crock of his neck. He then started to rub my back. "Your handful you know that?" I smiled at what he said, "Then why do you put up with me?" I asked smarty, Soul chuckled, "That what friends do." My smile grew bigger; I grabbed his shirt in my fits as I sat on his lap in his warm embrace.

I then heard a big banging noise and Soul softly swearing. He put me down on the bed and sat in front of me, looking around. I felt scared, so the guy just walks into Soul's house? Aw dang it Soul never got to explain to me why he can't speak! All because I was thinking on how hot his voice is then jumping to conclusions that he didn't want me here!

Soul's door flew open and I gave a little squeak grabbing the back of Soul's shirt. I could tell Souls a little protective, and our friends say he's a little overprotective of me. Maybe that's why he won't let me walk home? God am I that dense to this kind of things? I watched how a short man walked in with two big bodyguards that had black suits on with black hair and a black hat on top. The short man had a black suit on too with the hat. His skin almost looked red like his hair and what freaked me out were the black nails. His hands looked a little too big for his body and he held a red suit case.

Soul tense seeing the man, I couldn't help but notice on how filmily he looked. I swear I seen him before just thinking about it started to give me head ack.

"Hello Soul it's nice to see you again," he then saw me hiding behind Soul. He smiled big, "Oh Soul I didn't know you were busy tonight with a pretty lady, did I interrupt something? HAHA even without a voice you still can get some action, that's nice." Soul growled clearing not liking how the guy was staring at me, I blushing mad on what the guy said.

He then started to walk across the room, sitting on top of Soul's desk; one guard stood at the door, the other in front of the windows.

I have seen him before I know I have! But where, WHERE!

_Flash back~_

"_Mommy what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing baby girl, it's just that Uncle Dave is not being very nice."_

"_Then why does he look happy?" The young Maka looked at her uncle from across the room; he gave a little wave to her, she responded by waving back with a smile._

"_Maka how about you go play with Black Star?" _

"_Ok Mommy!" The girl happily ran outside to find her friend but missed all the yelling when the door closed._

_Flask back over~_

My eyes widen, Uncle Dave? He's the one who stole Soul's voice? I then felt very angry, what he did to all those people and to my mom and my Aunt.

I let go of Soul's shirt, then getting off the bed and walking straight to the man on the desk.

"Maka get back here!" Soul yelled at me, getting off the bed himself. I stopped and looked at Soul, "Its ok Soul he won't hurt me _yet_." Soul's eyes widen in fear grabbing my arm and pulling me to his chest with my back pressed against it. I glared at the man before me who was watching with amusement.

"Hello Uncle," I said dryly.

"W-what?" I heard Soul say behind me.

"Ah Maka I see your still holding that grudge against me, but can I ask you one thing? What did I do to you? Accept give my love to you like an Uncle should. He said with sing song voice.

I growled at him, "THAT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LOVE ME! YOU HURT ALL THOSE PEOPLE FOR WHAT OH THAT'S RIGHT MONEY! YOU HAVE A LOT I SHOULD KNOW STEALING FROM OUR FAMILY! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED, you killed her." I sniffed feeling the tears build up in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't finish what I was saying to him, I felt Soul grip me harder, I bet he's the confused one now.

"Maka I did what I had to do, do you still feel guilty for not saving her; all you did was just watch her fall." He burst out in laughter, tears fell from my eyes, how dare he laugh at me I will kill him because it looks like mom didn't. I broke from Soul grabs and marched up to my uncle. The guard stepped in front of me, I responded by taking out a book and hitting him hard, as he fell down I dropped the book.

I notice how my uncle's eyes flicker with fear for a moment before he blinked it away. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "Where is it?" I demanded, "Where is what Maka?" Uncle said with a snicker. "Don't play that joke on me! WHERE IS SOUL'S VOICE? TELL ME!" I growled in anger. "If I tell you will you do me a favor?" He then asked, I dropped him and back away with narrow eyes. "Let me see Soul's voice and we will see if I follow." "Maka don't do it! I think we both know it will be a trap."

"Shut-up Soul!" Uncle yelled, "Make me!" Soul yelled back.

I was then spun around facing Soul with a gun pressed against me head. Soul eyes widen in fear, "If you don't shut up now Soul you can kiss your little girlfriend goodbye!"

I stood calmly staring at Soul. He notices how I wasn't scared and straighten up. He then smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Why are you smiling, I will shoot her!" Uncle said, "Uncle I dare you, I know you have no bullets in here." "How do you know that?" "I grew up with guns what else; it's your fault how I know it has no bullets anyway." I said calmly, he then threw me down with one push. Soul quickly caught me before I hit the ground. "Bastard, don't you dare hurt her!" Soul said angry pulling me close to his chest.

"Don't worry I won't," Uncle said with a bored look on his face. "Maka, I have Soul's voice right here," he said showing me the box; it was blue and said Soul Eater Evans on it in red. My eyes widen, "Give me it! I want Soul to have his voice back; please I will do you the little favor."

"Maka are you crazy?" Soul said not liking my decision. I walked up to my uncle and held out my hand.

"Please give it to me, I will do the favor."

My Uncle smiled big, "I just knew you will do that, ok tell me this and I will give you the box."

"OK," I said a little confused.

"Where is your mother? I lost track of her I know you know where she is." Shit this is not good, I don't even know where she is, then that means Soul won't get his voice back, wait maybe I should lie, like say Japan he will have to believe me if I say that, right? "Um last time I checked was Japan," well that wasn't a lie right there, it is the truth, that was the last place I saw her. "LIER!" Uncle scream; I was then thrown to the ground. I yelped in pain trying to get up, "Maka!" Soul screamed, running up to me.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! THAT MEANS SOUL DOESN'T GET HIS VOICE BACK! Also Maka the last time you saw her was your very last, I got rid of her HAHAHAHA!" He said laughing, Soul pulled me into his lap, I felt the tears fall down my face again. "Goodbye Maka and Soul, I will see you around." And then he was gone; out the door with his two body guards.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul then asked me, I sniffed, no, I was not ok; now Soul can't talk!

I then realized he was still talking, "Soul how are you still talking?"

"OH that, I will loose my voice in a minute," he said like it was nothing.

I then looked up at the clock, getting an idea I knew what to do.

"Maka you didn't finish the first question, are you-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his, my eyes wondered to the clock, looking at the time waiting to see if I could hold off the spell. I could taste the spell trying to brake in but I wouldn't let it. I might be able to hold off the spell for a few hours. I was also surprised that Soul hasn't pulled away. I looked at clock and saw it change, feeling the spell brake away but I know it will be back, I have to get that box and soon!

I finally pulled away from Soul. He was blushing, that made me giggled. "What was uh, that um, for? Soul said trying to find words. I laughed, "You can talk!" "Wha- Oh I can talk, Cool!" Soul then said happily. "I did that so you will be able to talk for a few hours," "Really?" Soul asked; I nodded. Soul and I then stood up, "Are you still tired?" Soul asked, I responded with a yawn and then nodded my head. Soul laughed wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "We have a lot to talk about when we wake up." I blushed feeling his hot breath on my neck; it took all my power not to kiss him again.

As Soul and I lay down on his bed; I rolled over so I could face him, "Um, Soul?" "Yes Maka?" "Um, are you mad at me for kissing you?" Soul opened his eyes slowly, giving me a little smile, "No, why?" "Oh, Um because of, ah," I desperately tried to find an answer. Soul then lifted my chin so I would look at him, he then kissed me. It was a nice passionate kiss that I almost fainted, almost. When he pulled away I was blushing madly, he gave a chuckle, "That's for earlier." For all things I could have said I laughed, laughed! Then cuddled up to him! "Thank you Soul," "For what?" "Nothing really; I guess just being there for me." Soul laughed; kissed my forehead before mumbling about going to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I got up I was welcome to the smell of eggs and bacon. Stretching; then turning to the clock. It said Nine o'clock, wow I never wake up this time! Getting out of bed, I then went to find the kitchen.<p>

I found Soul standing in front of a stove singing a song I never heard of. "I didn't know you could cook!" Soul jumped a little and turned around. "God Maka, don't scare me like that and yes I can cook." "You don't have a chef or a personal cook who comes when needed?" "I did when I was younger but I can't afford it anymore." "Hmm, um Soul where is your family?" Soul stopped and stood for a moment. "Your Uncle killed my parents and kidnapped my brother Wes," My mouth dropped, all this time I thought my Uncle was died but no he was messing up Soul's life.

I felt awful, what am I going to do? I can't go to Mama because I don't know where she is, and I don't believe what Uncle Dave said about getting rid of her either. My aunt Jane is gone because he killed her before she got the chance. I don't remember really what happen except for passing out after watching her fall and my mom calling my name. I was then crying, Soul doesn't deserve this at all, he's an Evans the family that brought music to everyone like it was a gift. And my Uncle destroyed that! I felt more tears start to fall down my face.

"Maka, don't cry!" Soul screamed worried. It just made me cry more; hiding my face in my hands. Soul then walked up to me, giving me a hug. I grabbed a handful of his shirt, crying into his chest. Soul kept rubbing my back and mumbling things about how it's ok. It felt like we were standing there forever but for about five minutes in reality.

"Are you ok now?" Soul then asked, I sniffed and nodded my head. Soul sighed not believing my answer at all. He grabbed my hand and then pulled me to the table. Sitting down in one of the chairs with me in his lap. "Ok now tell me what's really wrong before our breakfast gets cold." "Can we eat first? I'm hungry." I asked shyly. Soul gave a deep chuckle before lifting me up. He grabbed our food and walked back. I then sat in his lap again. We ate and made small talk. When finish I put the dishes in the sink, washing them.

"All right lets go talk in the den. It has tissues in there." Soul said motioning me to follow with his hand; I couldn't help but laugh on what he said.

"Ok why were you crying?" Soul asked, I sighed and sat down across from him. "Well you did say we had a lot to talk about so I guess I can start there but Soul you have to tell me truth about what happen to you. Got it?" "Yup," Soul said sitting back in the couch. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"My Uncle Dave is my mom's older brother then my Aunt Jane who is the youngest. Uncle Dave is a bad person as you can see; all he wants is money and if he can't get it he will always find away. He mostly kills people and then robs them. I believe he did that to your family but I'm surprise that your still alive, How?" I looked at Soul, he made a face. "Alright when I was twelve he killed my parents. I remember that I was in bed and I then started hearing screaming…"

_Flash Back~_

_Young Soul was sound asleep when he heard screaming._

"_Was that Mom? He slowly got out of bed when he heard more yelling, he then ran out his bedroom door only to crash into his older brother Wes. _

"_Did you hear that screaming?" Wes asked his little brother. Wes was seventeen being five years older than Soul. Soul nodded his head and they both ran down the stairs._

"_No please stop!" they heard their mother shout. "We will still never tell you where it is!" their father was then heard._

_Soul and Wes ran into a room seeing their parents tied up and a short guy dressed in black pointing a gun to them. The man then saw the boys, he smiled big and their parents faces became white filled with terror. "NO please don't hurt them this is between us!" their mom yelled. "Wes, Soul, run! Get out of here now!" Their father then yelled to the boys. Wes looked at the guy he then knew it was the man who has been trying to buy their music business. Wes grabbed Soul's hand, he and Soul have to carry on the Evans tradition, they can not end it like this! They then began running, Soul stopped at the stairs, "Should we run up here?" Wes shook his head no. "Soul, that man and I know there is more, are going to kill our parents, if we run up there they will find us and kill us, we need to get outside and call the cops." Soul made a face, "They better not burn down the house!" Wes couldn't help but laugh, they both ran to one of the back doors. They then heard a gun shot._

_Soul turned around hearing their mother scream to them how she loves them, Soul let tears fall down his face, his fist clenched, Wes tried to get him out the door. Another gun shot was heard, Soul grabbed a metal rod that was to go outside he then ran to the man who killed his parents. Wes cried out to him begging not to do it. He then followed after his younger brother._

_Soul's face became white, there was blood all over his parents, the man in black started to laugh._

"_Ah, you must be young master Soul, the youngest of the Evans family, and OH, here comes your older brother, Master Wes Evans." "Why did you kill my parents?" Soul said angry. The man laughed again, "Because if I kill them then I get their money and their business." "Your wrong Wes and I are going to take over all that!" Soul snapped. "Oh is that so? Then I must have to kill you to get what I want." The man said, then holding up a gun to Soul. Soul growled at of pure anger, he then charged at the man. Wes quickly distracted the man so he won't shoot Soul. Soul wacked the guy on the head hard, repeating the process until Wes told him to stop._

_The cops came and arrested the man; they were told his name is Dave Scott. Dave's men had escaped. It was all over the news, Soul and Wes were able to keep the house in Death City, and they made money by selling music from the business and also by playing at parties._

_When Soul just turned fifteen he was going to start High School, the news about his parents had gone down greatly from it being about three years now. But then one day when Soul was coming home from the work building his parents own, he walked in seeing his brother tied up and the very man pointing a gun to him. Soul dropped the stuff he was holding and tackled the guy down to the ground._

_ They got into a fight, the man who is known as Dave called his men over for help. Soul was then tied up as well, since he kept yelling Dave took out a box that was blue. He opened it, Dave knew he couldn't kill the young one now, he will get caught and be put in jail again, he escaped he didn't want the people know he was out._

_ He then took away Soul's voice from letting him speak; he then wouldn't be able to tell anybody. Soul's face was in shocked, realizing nothing was coming out of his mouth. Wes started to yell at them for taking his little brothers voice. Dave laughed, snapped his finger to tell the man to grab Wes. Soul was let free but was knocked out. Dave took Wes so Soul would do what he said, if not Wes dies. Leaving that paper to Soul, telling him he will only get his voice back for a little bit when Dave came to talk to him._

_When Soul started school he didn't dare let people come talk to him, teachers thought he was shy but then realized he didn't really have his voice. He was let go of a lot of stuff when it came to partners. He would work out try to get stronger and it came in handy when guys tried to fight him. He always won never lost a fight, made people scared of him but he didn't care, then that means they won't talk to him. Soul still had a lot of money to keep the house; the business was still a success, many workers new what they were doing. Soul still tried to find a way to get back Wes but it never worked. _

_The second year of school when he was sixteen he was hoping to be able to ignore people. But when a blond head with big green eyes came in his math class he had no idea she was going to change his life. When he dropped his pen that had real gold; a gift his father gave him when he was young , which other kids had try to steal from him but ended up with a black eye, he was surprised to see this girl run after him just to give it back. He then couldn't help but smile every time he saw her. Knowing she was different, someone you could trust. _

_END of the flash back and some other info of Soul!_

"And that's what happened." Soul finishes his story with a big breath. My mouth was hanging open, "My God Soul, wow just wow."

Soul gave a little chuckle. "Yeah that's what happen, but hey aren't we supposed to go out to eat with our friends today?" Is he trying to change the subject? Well I guess Soul can only take so much at a time, there is tomorrow.

"Well Soul that story does help a lot," Ignoring if his question. "We should find where my Uncle lives and just take back the box that has your voice." Soul growled, "Maka he has my brother!"

"I know"

"Then why can't we get my brother back when we are trying to get my voice?" I thought for a moment, Soul really wants his brother back. I can get Black star to brake in and find Wes, when Soul and I are trying to get his voice back. Will Wes even be there? Is he still alive? I hope so, when is a good day to do this?

"Soul?" he looked up at me, "When do you want to do this?" he smiled big, "This weekend coming up." "Alright, I think we can do that," Soul then got up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed; then we can go to your house so you can get ready."

"Ok sounds good." I said with a smile then running up stair, followed by Soul laughing.

As Soul was in the shower, I made his bed. Looking around his room, seeing pictures of him and I guess his family. I could tell he really loves music. I wondered into the hall way, stopping at a big picture the hung on the wall, a family portrait of Soul's family. They all looked alike, Soul's mom had white hair but with blue eyes, his father with white hair and red eyes. The two boys looked so alike they could pass for twins but age was noticeable. I really like their red eyes, wishing I had different color eyes then other people, green was so common even if I had a different shade then normal.

"Do you like the picture?"

I jumped; spinning around facing Soul. "Don't scare me like that!" I barked, Soul's response was laughing. I glared at him then realizing he had no shirt on, just pants. I blushed seeing his muscles, tarring my eyes away from his six-pack and facing the picture again.

"How old were you in this picture?" I then asked trying to find away to stop blushing. "Hmm I believe five so then Wes was ten." Soul responded but sounded like he had more to tell.

"And?"

I said making him talk more. "Excuse me?" Soul asked confused, "You sound like you have more to say so what is it?"

"OH, ah nothing just um going to say my parents were about thirty five years old in that picture."

I could tell that was part of it; he still had more to say. "What else?" "Dammit Maka! I can't tell you everything that's on my mind!"

I giggle at his outburst. Turing to face him, he had a confused look on. I walked closer to him that we were almost touching, "What Soul you don't want me to know what you thinking about?" Soul face became red, turning his head from me, "I uh, God not cool!" I laughed again. Pay back for earlier!

After Soul got _fully_ dressed he went down stairs to make us lunch. It just felt like I just had breakfast but it was now passed twelve.

I walked back into his room picking up my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder I then heard a clinking sound. I turned around and saw a necklace on the ground. Picking it up slowly and examining it. It was a key; it went to my little blue box I got from my mom when I was five. She told me to put important stuff in there like pictures or even money. I always wore it around my neck but as I got older it became a key chain. I don't know what happen to the box maybe my mom has it. Then my eyes widen.

"_Maka, I have Soul's voice right here," Uncle said showing me a box that was __**blue**__ and said Soul Eater Evan on it in red. _

OH MY GOD HE HAS MY BOX AND IS USING IT TO HOLD SOUL'S VOICE! Wait, how did he get it? I don't ever remember having it when I moved in with dad. So he stole it when I was with mom, but when?

"MAKA GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE! YOUR LUNCH IS READY!" Soul yelled at me, I stuffed the necklace back in my bag and ran down the stairs.

"God Soul you don't have to yell at me!" "Well knowing you, you might be daydreaming so I shouted so you will snap out and come down when called." I stared at him shocked, "H-hey I don't daydream!

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Maka, stop being stubborn!"

"No! And I'm not stubborn!"

Soul looked at me with an arch eyebrow, he smiled and shook his head, walking up and patting my head, "What ever you say Maka, what ever you say."

I think I just lost the battle; I glared at him as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Hey Soul," "Yes?" "Can I leave like extra clothes here?" Soul coughed on his drink, "W-what?"

"No, I mean like if I ever want to spend the night I should have extra clothes so I wont ware yours; like how I'm warring a T-shirt you gave me."

"Why do want to spend the night with me?" I blushed a little, "Well because I get lonely, Papa always bringing home a women and I don't enjoy hearing them. Sometimes he never comes home, we always make a date to do stuff but he always forgets! I don't like sleeping at home knowing I'm alone."

Soul blinked and thought for a minute, "OK sure I don't mined, but why me and not one of your _girl_friends?"

"Well because Liz and Patty live with Kid and Chrona, Tsubaki lives with Black Star and I don't feel safe with them as I do with you." Soul ginned, "So I was your last choice?" he said with a fake frown, "No! I just thought of that answer now!" Soul laughed, "IS that so?" I blushed as I nodded my head.

* * *

><p>"OK Maka, go get your stuff ready so I can take it to my house as you get ready to have dinner with our friends."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, where are we going out to eat anyway?"

"Death Diner, stupid name if you ask me; if I wasn't born here I would never move here because everything has _death _in it."

I giggled as Soul and I walked into my house. I wish I hadn't though. There laid my Papa on the couch; with a woman, naked. I slammed a hand over Soul's eyes, "PAPA WHAT THE HELL!"

"Papa? You told me you didn't have kids!" the women said annoyed, "Wait I can explain!" Papa said.

I felt my heat clench, he lied saying he didn't have kids? Did he always do that? I felt tears run down my face as I took my hand off of Soul's eyes. Grabbing his hand we then ran up the stairs to my room, I slammed the door loudly.

"MAKAAAAA PAPAAA IS SORRY PLEASE OPEN UP, I LOOVE YOU!"

"NO GO AWAY I HATE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED ABOUT NOT HAVING KIDS!"

He started to yell more about how he loves me and how sorry he was. I started to cry harder, it hurts to know that your own parent will lie about never having you, that you're not good enough, there embarrass to tell people about you. I fell to the ground covering my face. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I threw my arms around Soul, crying into his chest. He picked me up and sat down on the bed with me in his lap. My door was then broke open, Papa saw Soul and I, "SOUL GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY GIRL!" "PAPA GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" I then threw a five thousand page dictionary at him. He fell to the ground with a fountain of blood. Soul chuckled then rubbed my back trying to calm me down. "I'm going to go pack, even more clothes now."

After I was done packing some of my clothes Soul took them to his house saying he was going to put them in the guess bedroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans with a purple top; I had a black hat on to match my jeans. Putting my boots on, I ran down the stairs to wait for Soul.

The woman was gone and Papa was in his room crying. The doorbell then rung, I ran to it throwing it open. "Ready to go?" Soul asked, "Yup!"

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE A CAR? AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"<p>

"Yeah, do you like it?"

I wacked the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Cars are warmer; we could use this and not your motorcycle!"

"But motorcycles are cooler than a car, but I changed it because it does get to cold at night."

I then wacked the back of his head again.

"Ow damn it, stop hitting me!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" I shouted as Soul and I greeted our friends at the dinner table. "Hey Maka and Soul, just on time, didn't miss a thing!" Liz said. "Oh good I thought we were going to be late." I then said, as I sat down next to Soul. "Maybe if you stopped hitting me and got in the car, you wouldn't have to worry!" Soul growled. "Hey it was you fault for not telling me you had a car, do you know how cold it gets and were driving on your motorcycle when we could have been in a nice warm car!" "I get that Maka but its more fun on the motorcycle, you had a jacket on." I just rolled my eyes at him, and then looked at our friends; their faces were filled with shocked. "What?" I then asked.<p>

"Soul is talking!" They shouted in unison. Oh right forgot about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done! Yes! I hope that gives you some answers in the story. It's not going to be very long maybe about seven or eight chapters. I like to put a lot in one chapter as you can see. Well any ways thank you for reading; now for the last part, you review! Thanks again and I will see you soon in chapter five! Bye~<strong>

_. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~**

**Welcome to chapter 5! I hope you all will love this chapter! Ok let's skip to the story now!**

* * *

><p>How could I be so stupid? What am I going to say to them? Should I tell them about how Soul lost his voice and he has it back for a little bit because I kissed him? No, I can't, but I should!<p>

"I can tell you guys why I have my voice," Soul said coolly.

My head snap towards Soul, oh no, what's he going to say? Soul glanced at me and saw my worried look. He gave a chuckle, "Geez Maka its ok, and they tell me I'm the protective one."

"Dude that's because you are," Black Star said with a smirk; clearly out of his shock.

Soul growled at him, "I am not! I just don't want her to get hurt!"

"That's being protective! You won't even let her walk home anymore."

"You can't trust anyone, besides your protective of Tsubaki!"

Are they really fighting, and how did Soul know I was trying to protect him from telling our friends the truth? You know what they are my friends I know they will help out with Soul and I on our mission to save Wes and Soul's voice.

"Soul, stop fighting! And Black star?" I began, he looked at me; "Do you remember Uncle Dave?"

Black Star just froze, I will take that as a yes, "Maka I thought your mom erased those memories?" he then said to me. "What do you mean?" "Oh ah um I forgot that I promised your mom not to tell you, but I think you will remember soon." "So you do remember him?" I asked, needing to get this done before I try to play with my memories. "How could I forget, he hurt you."

"WHAT" Soul shouted and looked at me, "Where? Where did he hurt you Maka? I will kill him!" Soul then stood up grabbing my shoulders. "Soul, sit down! I'm fine." He sat but never stopped looking at me. Black Star laughed, "See I told you Soul that you're protective of her!" "Damn," Soul muttered.

"Ah Maka I'm still lost on how Soul has his voice all of a sudden, and who is Uncle Dave?" Liz then asked; Patty nodded in agreement.

"How about we eat first and then head to Soul house and we will tell you," I said as everyone nodded.

Soul then coughed, my head snap to him again, "What?" I demanded, he shook his head no. "Sorry I just coughed not because I didn't like the idea." "Oh, are you ok then?" "Yeah I'm fine let's order our food, I'm starving!"Soul then said with a grin, he then coughed again, my brows scrunched together in worry. "Are you sick?" he shook his head again. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere.

We order our food; then ate when it came out. After that we all headed to Soul's house again.

"Ok guys I'm going to start here, I have an uncle named Dave and he is well evil. He's a bad person, kills people if they don't give him what he wants. Soul's family didn't listen to my uncle so he killed his parents, kidnapped his older brother Wes, and stole his voice," I said.

They all stared at me; mostly confused looks on their faces. Was it really that bad? God I must be bad at this. But what do I tell them? I glanced at Soul for help. He looked at me and sighed, turning to our friends. He coughed before he began.

"Look I need your help to get my voice back, my _real_ voice," he began but Patty cut him off. She sat on a big couch between Chrona and Liz with Kid next to Liz. Tsubaki and Black Star sat on the other couch with me and Soul across from them.

"But Soul how can you talk?"

Soul thought for a minute, "Um, Maka's Uncle came and when he does I get to talk for a little bit but looses it when he leaves."

Patty blinked, "So he's here?" "No, why would you think that?" Soul then said. "But you're still talking and he is not here so how are you talking?"

I never had been so proud of Patty; that was such a smart question! I then blushed, oh no is Soul going to tell them? The blush on his cheeks makes it clear that he's going to have to.

"Um well Maka…" See what did I tell you? He's going to tell them that I kissed him!

"Maka what?" Kid courage Soul. "Um she..." "OH FOR GOD SAKE!" I shouted standing up making everyone jump. "I KISSED HIM SO THE SPELL WILL HOLD OFF AND IT WORKED! But I don't know how long it will last." Their mouths dropped, this can't be good and Soul was blushing even more as they looked at us. Liz stood, I wanted to run but I know she will catch me. This is her kind of stuff, boys and kissing also make up but you get it. "Maka," she began, "Tell me now why you kissed Soul," "I already told you!" I shouldn't have said that. I then ran out of the room with a squeak, "Get her!" I heard Liz shout. Seriously, why am I running away, I just know Liz will jump me and demand me on how it was.

Running up the stair I saw Liz, Tsubaki, Patty and even Chrona down below. Finding another set of stairs I made my way to the living room where the boys were, not counting Chrona. I ran right into the room. Kid and Black Star had little smiles on for some reason and a still blushing Soul. I ran right to Soul jumping in his lap. He made noise out of surprised. The girls screams getting louder. They then found their way to the living room and stopping in front of me and Soul.

"Maka we can see you,"

"You can't use Soul as protection!"

"Maka please look at us,"

"I don't know what's wrong with her,"

My arms were wrapped around Soul's neck as his arms were wrapped around my waist. Knees on either side of him, face hiding in his neck, I didn't want to leave and tell them about the kiss.

"Maka, come on we don't bite! Just tell us how the kiss was!" Liz begged.

I grunted, "Fine, in was nice because it was my first kiss, happy?" I said loud enough for them to hear.

They all squealed in delight, jumping up and down, I looked at them still holding Soul.

Soul then chuckled, "So I was your first kiss? Did you tell them about the second one?"

Oh god Soul I'm going to kill you! "Did you really have to say that?"

"MAKA YOU HAD YOUR FIRST AND SECOND KISS! OMG THIS IS BIG, I'M SO HAPPY, SO YOU'RE TOGETHER NOW?"

"No!" Soul and I shouted in unison, both blushing.

"But Maka you told us you liked Soul!" Liz wined. I just wanted to die, I was so embarrass. I couldn't even look at Soul.

"Yeah and you like Kid!" Liz gasps at what I said, hey she told my secret, I tell hers.

"Is that true Liz, do you like me?" Kid asked with a smile and a little blush on his cheeks. Liz nodded now looking at him. I smirked watching the whole thing, Patty then went behind Liz and gave her a push when Kid stood. He caught her with a big smile on his face. They then kissed, in front of all of us! I was so happy for them.

Does this mean Soul likes me to because he is the one who kissed me the second time? "Maka," I turned to Soul, not liking how close we are. "Do you really like me?" How do I answer him? I panicked, but I didn't want to say no, it might mess up everything! I did the only thing I could think of, nod my head! Soul looked right into my eyes and laughed, "Good so I can do this again!" "Do what?" He ginned, lifting my chin a little and then kissed me. Our third kiss, so does this mean we are together now? I just continued to kiss Soul; I will ask him when this is done.

"HEY Tsubaki want to make out?" Black Star asked, I pulled away from Soul and looked at Black Star, Tsubaki was blushing madly. "Black Star, you can't just ask that!" "Why not? I know she likes me, it very obvious and I like her back and this is the perfect time to tell her because it's becoming make-out city in here!"

My mouth dropped, he notice? But I thought he was dense to this kind of stuff? Tsubaki was so red, not knowing what to do. Kid and Liz were on the couch now also looking at her and Black Star. Patty and Chrona were…. Hey, where they go? I looked around for them still in Souls lap. "What are you looking for?" Soul asked, "Patty and Chrona," "hmm" Soul thought also looking too.

"I like you to Black Star," my head snapped to their direction, I MISSED IT? "WOH HOLD IT; REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO EACHOTHER!" "Maka," Soul muttered, seeing the look Black Star was giving me. "NO WAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO CONFESS TO HER? NOT MY FAULT YOU MISSED THE EPIC LOVE SCENE FROM YOUR GOD!" Black Star yelled, "Do it or I will cry! I want to know what you said to her! I was looking around for Patty and Chrona!" Black Star just snorted, I notice his cheeks were dusted pink. No way was he blushing? Now I really want to hear it!

"Sorry Maka, not going to happen!" Black Star said crossing his arms over his chest turning around from me. Tsubaki was well still blushing, looks like she not going to be talking anytime soon! I then thought of a great plan.

Step one: fake cry, Soul will notice and get mad at Black Star

Step two: Black Star will get scared of Soul and tell me

Step three: umm I guess be happy about my plan working.

Now time to put it in action! "Please Black Star?" I said with puppy dog eyes, "No Way Maka! Not going to happen, cry for all I care!" Fine then, you asked it for it! I began to make a sniffing noise then letting fake tears roll down my face.

"Maka don't cry!"Soul gasps starting to wipe my tears. "P-please B-Black Star?" I asked. "NO, keep on crying I don't care!" That's a big mistake right there! I felt Soul grip me harder around my waist, he was mad, I cried harder but Black Star just kept saying no, Tsubaki just sat there watching, she knew I was faking, Kid and Liz were watching to with amusement, waiting to see what's going to happen.

Soul snapped standing up holding me. He then put me down on the couch and marched up to Black Star. Grabbing his shirt and twilling him around so they could face each other, Black Star's face filled with fear, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY GIRL CRY AND SAY YOU DON'T CARE?" Yup, told you he will get mad. "S-Soul I'm sorry! It's just embarrassing to say!" They then got into a big fight, yelling and punching at each other.

I walked over to Tsubaki and sat down next to her, I bet she will tell me, "So what did Black Star say to you?" "OH, it was so nice Maka, I didn't even know he could be so sweet!" I nodded my head for her to continue. "He told me that he really likes me and that he was so happy to meet someone that always put up with him, to have someone see the real him, to know someone will always be there for him." Aw that is sweet! You go Black Star! I jumped up out of my seat and ran to Black Star. He was about to throw another punch at Soul but I grabbed him and hugged him. "AWWW, BLACK STAR THAT IS SO SWEET OF YOU; IM SO PROUD OF YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" I said happily squeezing the daylight out of him. "Hey! How come he gets a hug and I don't?" Soul said stubbornly. I giggled and dropped Black Star, he gasped for air as I ran to Soul. Giving him a tight hug, he didn't protest like Black Star did.

"God Soul how can you still breathe!" Black Star said between gasp of air. "Because I like it," Soul said happily hugging me. I giggled again.

"AND DONE!" Liz shouted, I looked at her, she was holding a camera. When did she get that?

"Soul I'm so happy for you and Maka, its funny when she ran out the room you told us you like her and it hasn't been an hour and your together now." So that's why they were smiling.

"Were together?" I asked Soul.

He looked at me, "If you want to be, but I hope so, a girl like you only comes once and awhile."

I felt tears in my eyes, "Aw Soul! That is so sweet of you to say that!"

I then gave him another big hug. He laughed, holding me.

"That was so cute, why don't you say something like that to me Kid?" Liz said, glaring at him. Kid froze, "Um well you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, I love how you never leave me when I have a break down about oh so wonderful symmetry. Also I'm glad I met you and Patty."

"So how about that kiss Tsubaki?" Black Star then asked, ruining the moment. Tsubaki slapped the back of his head, he rubbed it glaring at her, and she returned the glare but did something I didn't think she was capable of. She grabbed his shirt, bringing him forward, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Pulling away with a smirk, Black Star blushed hard, not knowing what to do. I laughed in Soul's chest, he was also laughing. Liz and Kid smiled at them before walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" I then asked, "We're going to find Patty and Chrona, did you notice that they were gone for about an hour?"

"Yeah and they missed well all of this," Soul said. "Let's go hunt for them, who ever finds them first win! Now go!" I said before running with Soul.

"Soul this is your house so where the heck are we?" "Maka calm down we are on the second floor, I think there're in one of these bedrooms." "If we find them naked I'm going to go blind," I mumbled making Soul laugh.

Soul then opened a random door and inside was….. Nothing, he closed it and did the process again. Again nothing, I sighed this was going to take awhile. I then heard a banging noise making me jump. Soul grabbed me, placing me against the wall, standing in front of me, looking around. "Soul it's ok nothing going to happen to me," "Sorry I thought it could be your uncle trying to hurt us." "Nope I believe that's Patty and Chrona, come on." I then ran down the hall to where the noise came from. Opening the door slowly, what I saw was funny but what Soul saw was not.

There sat Patty and Chrona dressed in fancy clothes, the room looked like a huge closet, it only had clothes and shoes in it. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Soul screamed running in the room, I quickly followed, he screamed so loud at them that all our friends heard running to where we were. Soul yanked Patty from the ground taking off the dress; Chrona scared of Soul's yelling quickly took of the clothes he was wearing. Soul looked over the dress then sighing knowing it was ok. He then looked around the room; it was a mess, clothes everywhere. This was not good, I knew these were his parent's clothes and he and Wes kept them.

"Soul I'm sorry, Chrona and I were looking around and found this room, we were playing dress up, and look I found this dress but I ripped the bottom." Oh god, please tell me she didn't just say that. Soul faced was mixed with anger and sadness. He was trembling, trying so hard not to yell at them. It didn't work.

He screamed and launched to Patty and Chrona, they screamed and so did everyone else. I grabbed Soul holding him back, "It's ok Soul, just breath, I can fix the dress, please calm down," I begged. He fell to his knees holding the dress and looking at it, I sat in front of him, the look in his eyes broke my heart, full of such sadness. "Sorry. . . I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, it's just that this dress was the last dress my mom wore before she got killed, she wore this to the concert where I played my first solo of a song I wrote myself." He then sniffed, I felt my own tears in my eyes, it hurts him, it hurts him so much to know his parents are gone even if it been for about five years. Wes is gone to, I'm still hopping he is alive. I never hated my uncle so much before, as I do right know.

Liz wacked the back of Patty head, hard. She yelped in pain looking at Liz. "Patty, what the hell were you thinking? You can't just go through peoples stuff like it yours! You made Soul upset because of that, my god look at this place you're cleaning it up!" "NO!" Soul shouted quickly, "Sorry Liz but my mom and dad had it a certain way so I'm going to clean it up, but thank you anyway." Liz looked disappointed, "But Soul can we help?" he shook his head no, "No thanks, I know a guy who can fix the dress, I think you all should leave know, I wont have my voice tomorrow but I hope you all will help Maka and I get it back also to find Wes." "We will defiantly help you Soul, we should all meet up at the school's library tomorrow and make a plan," Kid said. "Wait!" Black Star shouted, "What is it Black Star?" Tsubaki asked fixing the closet doors. "The school has a library!" Every one faced pumped. Soul then started laugh.

"Soul?" I asked, he looked at me, "Yes Maka?" "Can I stay?" Soul sighed and shook his head no, "Why not?" I asked, "Maka I want to be alone, sorry but I will see you tomorrow, ok?" he then looked at Kid not even waiting for my answer, "Kid can you take home Maka?" Kid smiled at Soul, "Of courses Soul, don't you worry, I will make sure she is safe." Soul smiled at him, then faced me. He gave me a peck on the lips and a hug which I returned. "Bye Maka see you tomorrow," I frowned as Liz and Patty began dragging me out, Soul waved then started to talk to Tsubaki and Black Star, I guess saying bye to them.

As we made it to Kid's car, which is a limo, I started to protest. "NO I want to stay with Soul, he's sad, I can't leave him!"

"Maka please calm down! He's going to be fine, he just needs sometime alone, you will see him tomorrow," Kid said to me. I sighed as we left.

I waved goodbye to Kid, Liz, Patty and Chrona, as I got out of the limo. Walking up to my house I enter and saw my dad.

"Maka, hello sweetie, how are you?" he asked nice and calm instead of the yelling like crazy part. "I'm fine Papa, I guess." "Are you upset? What happen?" he asked worried, "Why are you so calm? You always yell like crazy." "Oh about that, figure that was why you didn't come home, or you don't like when I have my friends over." Haha Yeah _friends_, stupid Papa, but I'm happy that he's trying to be a good parent, showing concern to your child. "Thank you Papa but I'm fine, I also have something to tell you."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Papa yelled, "Wha- NO! But I was going to say I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, is it Soul?" I nodded my head. "Well I know he is a good kid, seeing how he is very protective of you, I improve of this boy!" God even if he didn't, I would still date Soul. "Gee thanks Papa," I said rolling my eyes. "Hey every parent has the right to say their own opinion!" Papa said, I giggled at him, "I know, well I'm going to go to bed its late." "Alright Maka sweet dreams, I will be in my room if you need me." He said turning of the TV and walking up the stairs after me.

I brushed my teeth then changed into my pajamas, a purple night gown. I climbed into bed, turning off my light that was on my night stand. I looked at the clock, it said ten o'clock. I sighed and closed my eyes, but wishing I never did.

_Maka's dream_

"_What's that uncle?" The young Maka asked, "Maka I think it's his toy," Her friends Black Star said. _

"_Ah you are close Black Star, it is my toy but it's not for kids." "AWW, Why not?" They said Unison._

_Uncle Dave laughed, "Would you like to know about this toy?" They both nodded, "Alright then," He began but then looked around for something or __someone__. "This is what you call a gun." "A gun, what does it do?" Maka asked, "It kills bad stuff" Uncle Dave said to the kids. "Oohh," they unison. "Yes and you can tell when this gun as bullets or not." The kids were amazed about this toy gun, but not knowing it was real. Uncle Dave started to shoot a picture that was on the wall. Uncle Dave even let them shoot it themselves, the pain in their hands from the gun made them scared and confused. Uncle laughed, now seeing their burnt hands. When they stared to cry, Kami burst in the door. Seeing her little girl and her friend hurt because of her brother, she was mad. The fight began, now using violence._

* * *

><p><em>Fire was everywhere; Uncle Dave's house was being burned down. Jane, Maka's Aunt, was now running with her older sister Kami. Kami held Maka's hand as they ran down the ally. Fire was all around them making them stop. Footsteps were then heard. Dave was burnt, he a look about to kill, the girls gasped in fear. He pulled out a gun; Jane copied his action, standing in front of her sister and niece. The gun pointed to him. All he did was laugh. Fire was around him, he soaked it up like a sponge. Kami then ran to other side, telling Maka to get behind the boxes, the nine your old did as told. Gun shots were now being heard, Maka started to cough from all the smoke. Everything was becoming ashy as the fires circle them, only a matter of time before they all get caught. Maka saw her mom run in to help her sister, Dave just laughed as he dogged a fist. It was sometimes a good thing being short.<em>

_Maka wanted to help, her hands were burned, her legs where in pain, she didn't like the fire, it was to hot for her body to take. She weakly stood, her mom and aunt are fighting and they are in the same pain as she, so she can suck it up and help them. She now knows her uncle is a bad person, he taught Black Star and her bad things too. What can she do though? As she stood, she saw her aunt get shot and fall to the ground. Her eyes widen in fear, NO! Maka wanted to run to her aunt but her coughing got worse, things started to go black as she fell, her mother calling her name. Having to much smoke in a child is always a bad thing._

_Maka woke up to the sound of beeping noises. She then saw her mother, her eyes were red, faced drained, it was her first time seeing her mother cry in front of her. Maka knew she was in a hospital, but what about the fire? Where are Uncle Dave and Aunt Jane? Her mom had bandages all around her. Her mama was crying so where is Papa to make her happy? "Mama?" Maka asked, her mother sniffed, "I'm sorry Maka, I'm so sorry." "Why are you sorry Mama?" The nine year old ask her mother, "Maka, Aunt Jane didn't make it," "What do you mean Mama?" "Maka she died, she lost too much blood." Maka felt tears roll her pale face. Aunt Jane is dead? No that can't be, "What about Uncle Dave?" her mother sighed, not really wanting to answer her child. _

"_Yahoo! Maka I have came to visit you!" Her friend Black Star yelled, his Mom Nygus ran in after him. "Black Star I told you to wait after I __**park the car**__!" His mother scolded. Black Star just gave an apologetic look then turned to Maka. _

_Kami sighed; she has the worst luck ever! "Black Star, I have to talk to Maka! Do you mine?" "No I don't, I want to hear this too." Kami sighed again, man she was getting tired of that. "Alright just sit down," he sat down just as told. Nygus left the room because Sid called her. "Maka, Uncle Dave died in the fire, I killed him by pushing him in it fully. But I'm going to have the doctors' erase your memory, ok?" Maka bit her lip she didn't want to lose her memory, she shook she head, "No Mama I want to keep my memory." "You can't take her memory, that's not fair!" Black Star said, "No I mean I want you to forget Uncle Dave." "Oh, but why?" "He is a bad person; I don't want you to be scared when his name is brought up." Maka nodded; maybe it would be good if she forgot about him. The doctors came in then got to work. Black Star and Kami waited outside the room._

"_Black Star, I need to tell you something," Kami said to the nine year old. "What is it?" Black Star asked, "Uncle Dave is alive, he ran away by finding a small tunnel, I couldn't run after him, I had to get Jane and Maka to the hospital, I saw an opening in the fire and I took my chanse." Black Star's mouth fell open, "What if he finds Maka? Do you think he would want to kill her?" Kami nodded her head, "I believe so, I bet he would do it just to make me lose everything I have." Black Star just kept listening, "But I believe Maka would lose her memory about him unless she sees him again, hopefully that's not going to happen soon." Black Star nodded his head in understanding, "Black Star I want you to promise me that you won't tell Maka that I erased her memories, all she will think is that her aunt died in a fire also her uncle but she wont really remember him." Kami said to him. "Don't you worry Kami; I promised not to tell Maka." "Thank you Black Star," Kami said with a little smile._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp; then looked over at my clock on the night stand, saying two o'clock, I closed my eyes again hoping to go back to sleep.<p>

_I opened my eyes and came face to face with fire. I hated fire, but I did face my fear by turning on my fire place. I felt hot; smoke was swarming around me like bees did with honey. I started to run down the hallway, hopping to find an exit. Fire was chasing me, fear made me slower. I then started to hear laughter that was coming from the only door at the end of the hallway. I don't know how it got there but I didn't care, I needed to get out before die in the fire. I went to open it but got burned from the door knob, I yelped in pain, holding my hand. The door then opened, I walked inside._

_It was a bedroom and in that bed was Soul, he was sleeping in it. I wanted to ask him where I was; knowing this was not his house or bedroom. I took another step, flames of smoke then burst everywhere. I screamed and fell down. The laughter I heard earlier came from the other side of the room. My head snapped to the noise. There my uncle stood laughing at me._

"_Oh Maka you let the fire in, now Soul is going to die." Uncle said, I growled at him, "NO! Soul wake up we need to get out of here! Soul! WAKE UP!" Why wasn't he waking up, I can see him breathing, can he not hear me? "HAHAHA OH MAKA HE IS NOT GOING TO WAKE UP HAHAHA!" Uncle said laughing. "What do you mean?" Tears started to build up in the corner of my eyes, I was so confused. "Maka I put a sleeping spell on him, so he wont wake up, he will die in the fire," I gasped, "NO SOUL!" I tried to run to him but felt something hot hit me on the back. I fell to my knees again, tears fell down my face. I started to shout for him, fire was burning me now, I cried in pain. Uncle laughed, he was walking closer to Soul; the fire went around him, not even touching him. He then held a gun, he started to shoot; blood pored out of Soul. I kept screaming for Soul, hoping that he would still wake up. I saw him stop breathing, I cried so hard, I was coughing, to much smoke was getting in my lungs._

"_Sorry Maka, I was going to let the fire kill him, but I wanted you to see him die. I can see you are going to die as well, so I had to shoot him," Uncle said calmly. I pushed myself off the floor, running to him. He hit me right into the door. I cried in pain, no Soul couldn't die, what was happening? I screamed again to Soul as Uncle got near me, "__**Soul!"**_

"MAKA!"

I bolted up out of my bed to see my Papa standing next to me, crying. I started to cry to, Papa pulled me into his arms, "Maka, I called Soul over." I looked at him with blurry eyes, "Why did you call him over this early in the morning?" I asked confused, one thing I learned is that Soul loves to sleep. "You kept calling for him and you sounded like you were in so much pain, I couldn't wake you up, you been screaming for him over ten minutes, he should be here soon."

Right after those words left Papa's mouth; I heard the front door slam open and closed. "I guess Soul is here, man that was fast," Papa said in awe. I giggled a little then Soul came running into my room. "MAKA!" Soul said running to me, Papa let me go as I ran into Soul's arms. He started to stroke the back of my hair as I cried in his chest. "Are you ok Maka?" he asked, I nodded slowly. "Soul I'm so happy that you are ok, Uncle Dave killed you and I couldn't stop him!" I said crying harder into his chest. He held me tighter, "It's ok Maka, it was only a dream." "But it felt so real," "Maka, did you say _Uncle Dave?_ Papa asked. Soul and I both nodded our heads at him. "Does you mother know about this?" "Papa the number still won't work." His mouth dropped, "Really, after all this time? I thought she would call you by now when I wasn't home and you just didn't want to tell me." "I wish that was it but no she never called me."

"Maka I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault she left and now your uncle is back, and you can't tell your mother!" "It's ok Papa I got Soul to protect me and our friends are going to help us." "That's good but Soul?" Soul looked at Papa, "Make sure my little girl is safe." Soul grinned, holding me tighter, "Don't worry old man I will keep her safe." Papa smiled, "Thank you," with that he left with a wave of goodnight.

Soul placed me down on my bed, "Good night Maka." I grabbed his shirt before he could leave, "No Soul, don't leave," I begged. Soul sighed, giving me a small kiss on the lips. "Maka I have to leave, I'm tired to and no I'm not going to sleep here, I will see you at school ok?" I frowned but nodded my head, Soul grinned at me, pulling me into a hug, "Good girl, now goodnight," "Night Soul," I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Sun peeked through my blinds causing me to wake up. I grumbled to myself for not getting any sleep last night, I thought I was a morning person but right now I'm cursing that it's Monday. I did my usual routine like I do every school day. After all ready Papa drove me to school. Soul always did it but he sent me a text saying he had to go to school early for some reason, I'll let it slid this time, not really caring because I'm so tired.

As I walked into homeroom I saw Soul with his head down, walking over I poked him. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Lost your voice?" he nodded; I could see how angry he was about it, but man we had one heck of a weekend. I bent over and gave him a kiss; he blinked but then smiled big. I sat in his lap resting my head on his shoulder as he played with my hair. "Aw will you look at that, Mr. and Mrs. Evans; how are you today?" I looked at Black Star, surprised he didn't shout like always. Tsubaki came up too and smiled seeing us, "I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" I blushed, "Tsubaki, this is a classroom! Don't think dirty thoughts." I could see Soul grinning in the corner of my eye, I shot him a glare, he just smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey guys!" Liz shouted walking over to us, followed by Kid, Patty and Chrona. "Hey," I said back, "How are you today Soul?" Kid asked him, Soul only shrugged. "I see you don't have your voice," he nodded. "Don't you worry Soul will get it back," Patty said, everyone nodded making Soul grin at us.

* * *

><p>During lunch we went to the library. As we ate we had an outline of Death City which Kid got for us. It's sometimes nice to have the Mayor's son as your friend. I wrote down the plan on would we will be doing.<p>

Step One: We will split up and ask the jail, police, mayor's office and other stores if they know where Uncle Dave is.

Step Two: Once we find where he lives we will wait until he leaves home.

Step Three: Find Wes and the box that holds Soul's Voice.

Step Four: If he has guards, knock them out and break in.

Step Five: When Uncle comes home, we will all attack him and makes sure he dies!

"Ok everyone we stay in touch with our phones, we can always meet at the schools stairs if needed, ok?" Everyone nodded their heads, understanding the plan, it might change through out the week but I don't care, I want revenge and the only way is to get rid of _him_!

"This weekend is going to change our lives forever!" What a great Christmas present this is going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! No just this chapter, I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update, two weeks and one day! Yes I counted. Anyway next chapter is going to be the beginning of a lot of action. I never did something action before so I'm sorry that it might be bad, don't worry it might get better! I will see you in Chapter six! Now you must review or you will never this story again! No I'm just kidding I couldn't do that. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas because I probably won't have the next chapter done by that time. BYE! ^o^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**All right chapter 6 is here, be prepared for a fight! Also I hope you guys had a nice Christmas and if you don't celebrate this holiday well I hope you had a nice day! Moving on to the story~**

* * *

><p>The week was going on fine; to me I didn't like that, not one bit. I keep on thinking Uncles going to jump out of no where and steal Soul. Soul always tells me I'm being paranoid, by using his phone and to relax until this weekend.<p>

"Maka everything going to be ok, trust me, our plan is shore to work!"

"Yeah Maka, Tsubaki right, I never seen you so worried before."

I looked at my friends as they walked next to me down the hallway. I was just scared that someone's going to get hurt and Uncle Dave going to run away, then the fight will happen again maybe about another five years later. I told them more about my uncle and to not trust anything he says that will let their guard down. Kid told me that he asking his father about Uncle Dave, Black Star said he will do the jail, which I think is a bad thing because I know he only picked it so he can go fight some guys. That idiot! Soul's been in a mood. He hates not being able to talk and I feel bad not being able to help him.

I saw Soul, Black Star and Kid at the end of the hallway, they where at Soul's locker waiting for us. Patty and Chrona were coming up the other way. I smiled to Soul as he returned it, walking up I gave him a hug. Liz and Tsubaki did the same with their boyfriends, its funny how it happen on the same day, less than an hour apart, got to thank Liz for that, if the whole kiss thing didn't happen. For Patty and Chrona I have no idea what's going on with them, I asked Liz but she only shrugged. Maybe Chrona's not ready? I don't know.

"Soul, can we go out to eat today?" It's Thursday, tomorrows Friday. The weekend came faster than I thought; again I do not like that! Soul looked down on me because well he is taller and nodded his head. I smiled at him, I wanted food and I hate how Papa and his _little friends_ eat is all. You would think he would become better after Sunday's event but nope, same old Papa. Soul played with my hair as we listen to Kid and Black Star fight about random things, something about how schools boring and Kid saying that it gives him knowledge which Black Star lacks. Soul let me go and got between Black Star and Kid, he glared at them both which made them shut up.

As we all walked together down the hallway and out the doors, I held Soul's hand, skipping happily next to him, he just rolled his eyes at me but smiled. "Do you guys want to come?" I asked the group thinking it would be rude for not letting them join. Tsubaki smiled and quickly slammed a hand over Black Star's mouth, "Thank you Maka but were going to pass, I think you guys should go on your first date together before this weekend." I smiled at her, "Thank you Tsubaki, Bye Guys see you tomorrow, come on Soul."

Soul and I walked down the stairs to his motorcycle; he picked me up and sat me on the back seat. Soul was putting his bag in the pocket things he had on the side of the motorcycle then, "Man I hungry," Soul said. My eyes widen, he just talked! "SOUL YOUR TALKING!" he looked at me confused, "What?" he said then he got a knowing face, "Oh I am talking, then that means…."

"Hello Soul, Hello Maka." Uncle said walking closer to us. Soul stood in front of me glaring at the man before us. "Oh Soul stop being so protective, I want to see my niece." "No! I don't want you getting any closer to us." Soul spat, Uncle just laughed, "Will this make you move?" Uncle said pulling out a gun. Soul flinched but didn't move. I started to shake from fear; Soul was willing to take a bullet for me. No I'm not going to let him die!

I slipped off the motorcycle, both not seen from each man. I looked at Uncle he was to busy having a glaring contest with Soul, that gun had bullets in it, I had to think fast. I looked down on the ground and found a rock, Perfect! Not really but it will do. I threw it at Uncle's head, the guards quickly jumped me but I moved out of the way. I then jumped over the bike, pulling out a book and throwing it at them. I kicked Uncle in his manhood which made him drop his gun, then looked at Soul, "Soul, start the bike now, we got to run!" Soul did as told with a smirk on his face.

"I got a cool girlfriend, who can kick butt, beat that Black Star!" Soul said laughing, I jumped on, wrapping my arms around him; we then took off. I looked behind us and saw we were being chased by a black van. "Soul their chasing us!" "I know I can see them in the mirrors." He sped up, dodging cars, I whimpered scared that we might crash. We found an empty road, that's where I started to hear gun shots. Really? Were being shot? I so did not like this. Another bullet went past us, I yelped. "MAKA, DID YOU GET HIT?" Soul yelled worried over the wind. "No I just got scared!" I yelled back. "Get in front of me now!" Soul demanded, I wanted to say why but did as told. I put both of my feet in his lap, pressing closer to him; then turning myself until I had my chest pressed against his.

"Maka I need you to get out my gun I have in the side bags!" Why does he own a gun and why is it in his motorcycle's bag? I shook my head, no time to think that! I put an arm around Soul as I leaned to the bag. It might seem easy to you but I'm on a moving motorcycle that's going way above the speed limit. I felt around in the bag, trying to find the stupid thing. AH HA, I found it! I pulled it out and saw it was fully loaded. I pressed myself against Soul again. Thank God were boyfriend and girlfriend, if not this would be so awkward.

"Should I shoot them?" of course I shoot them, why would he tell me to get the gun in the first place. Soul only laughed at my question, "Of course babe, but hit the window first then tires. "Got it!" I yelled.

I pointed the gun using my right hand as the other held on to Soul's shoulder.

BANG! BANG! BANG! I cringed at the noise, memories flooded into my mined. I felt tears roll down for some reason, this is for Aunt Jane! I shot at a tire then the window again. I wanted him to die; but the car wasn't dying for some reason. It kept on working like it was never touch.

"Soul this isn't working! What do we do?" Soul cursed under his breath, "That bitch, using a bullet proof van!" So I'm guessing the shots from earlier did nothing? I shot at the window again seeing that was the only thing getting hit. "SOUL MOVE RIGHT!" Soul didn't even question me, I watch like in slow motion bullets pass us. I pointed at the driver, I could see him. . . . . .BANG! It hit him right between the eyes.

"Yes," I whispered to myself, watching the van move side to side. It then went off the road, flames went around it. Damn it, I know he's still alive, but now I know where to find out where he lives.

Soul didn't stop until we got to his house. He looked at me with concern; I gave him a weak smile. He pressed his lips on my nose. "You ok?" he asked softly, I felt tears in my eyes. He gave me a kiss then pressed me against him so I was resting my head on his shoulder. I let out all my tears, soaking his shirt but he didn't care. "S-S-Soul-I-I-was-so scared," I said crying in his shoulder. He stroked the back of my head. "Shh, It's ok Maka, every thing going to be ok," He cooed. I have no idea how he can be so cool and collected, maybe it's the cool boy imaged, but right now I didn't care. I held on to Soul as he carried me inside his house. Soul was still able to talk, maybe because we kissed? But that was less than a minute.

Soul placed me down on the couch, "I will be right back Maka," he said walking away. Fear ran through me, being left alone _forever_, "NO!" I cried, Soul turned back at me, "Maka I'm just going up stairs to get something I will be right back," I let out a breath and nodded. He smiled, with a kiss he went to the up stairs world.

I pulled out the key that goes to my box, which Uncle stole.

"_Maka I want you to have this box," Kami said to her daughter._

"_What's it for Mama?" Maka asked, taking the key that her mom held in the other hand._

"_It holds what ever you want, like money or pictures, little things like that." _

_Maka looked at her Mom with a smile, "Can it hold other things like happiness so I can give it to people who are sad?" Kami gave a smile to the five year old, "Oh Maka you can't put happiness in there, that comes form the heart, just like love." _

_Maka looked at the box then gave it a little shake. She heard some music coming inside. Maka placed the blue box down and put the key in the hole, giving it a little turn, it opened._

_Music filled the air seeing a mirror inside of it with her name above it. She stared at it in awe. Her mother smile; then put a piece of paper inside of it. Maka looked at it with curiosity, reaching out to grab it but was slapped on the hand. _

"_No, no Maka, I want you to read that when you're older, you will understand by then. Maka looked at her mother but nodded her head. She closed the box and placed it on her shelf. The key became a necklace that went around her neck._

_When she was eleven years old, that box sat on a night stand next to her. A dark figure loomed over it; then it was gone, she forgot about it, only remembering having a nightmare waking her up. The key became a keychain, but it didn't accrue to her that that colors were changing._

I gasped and dropped it, the colors been changing; and I notice now! I got down on my knees looking at the key, it would change different shades. Just what kind of box did my mother give me? I thought magic wasn't real but my Uncle showed me wrong.

_Maka_

I looked around, did someone call my name? I stood up, it felt cold.

_Maka, I'm sorry_

"Who's there?" I demanded, the coldness increased, I began to shake. Was it Soul? No he doesn't have a women's voice.

_Maka, look at me_

It's coming from behind me; I gulped and slowly turned around; there stood my mother. "Mama?" I said in disbelief. "Hey baby girl," she gave me a sweet smile. Ok I just hit a new level on confusion. "Are you dead?" She nodded, I fell to me knees, "Uncle killed you?" Again she nodded. I looked at her; she came closer to me, a look filled with guilt. "Maka I'm sorry I have to do this." What's she talking about?

Her sweet face became a look of a burned zombie. She gave a piercing scream; I covered my ears, hugging the ground. I looked at her; "Mama, please stop!" she stopped but looked at me. Then air became cold again, with a gust of wind she came right at me. I screamed and fell backwards, and with that she was gone.

"Maka," Soul yelled dropping the blankets and running to me. I cried in his arms, I was so confused, what just happened?

"Maka are you ok, why did you scream?" I looked at him, "You didn't hear her?" Soul looked confused, "Who's her?" I gulped, "Mama," "Then no I didn't hear her, or anyone." I sighed and hung my head. Was I asleep? "Did I fall a sleep Soul?" Soul looked at me, "No you were awake when I left, I been gone for about ten minutes and this happens!" Soul said annoyed. I found myself laughing, "I don't know what happen first I was looking at my key then I heard my mom, she then came at me!"

"Man not cool, what, is your uncle trying to get inside your head," Soul said.

"Don't Know but know I think my moms dead, it felt so real the cold air, her talking."

"I wish I could help you Maka,"

"You are Soul, just being here helps," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey no cheek I want lips," Soul joked, "Well I find it cute for the cheek because you always blush when I do it."

"What, I do not blush," Soul said stubbornly; making me giggle. "I'm going to call Black Star, I feel like he can help me on the whole mom seeing thing." Soul only nodded, I stood up and took out my phone, punching in Black Star's number.

"Hello, this is your God speaking how can I help you?" I rolled my eyes as I leaned against a wall.

"Black Star, it's Maka, I need your help."

"Oh Hey Maka, you came to the right place, what did you need help on?" 

"Black Star, when Soul and I were leaving Uncle Dave showed up, he then chased us but we lost him. Now I'm at Soul's house but when Soul went upstairs to get something, I started to hear someone."

"Who?" Black Star said, being quiet and listening on what I have to say.

"I heard Mama,"

"What no way, she's here?"

"No she was a ghost I think, the air got cold she kept calling my name then she was saying sorry and that Uncle killed her, then she got this scary face like a burnt zombie flying right at me. I screamed and fell back but she was gone after that, then Soul came running in."

Black Star was quiet for a few minutes, "Did Soul hear anything?"

"No,"

"Umm is Soul still talking?" 

"Yes,"

"Hmmm then I believe the event with your mom didn't happen." 

"How do you know?"

"Maka your Uncle always tried to find what scared you, knowing your mom is dead scares you, so I believe he is close by and waited until Soul left so he can throw you off. It wasn't real, just him messing with you; don't think about it and be careful, ok?" 

"Yeah alright Black Star, thanks,"

"Any time, Bye," 

"Bye" with that we hung up, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Damn, I want to kill somebody right now," Soul chuckled and walked up to me, "Just make sure it isn't me babe, do you feel better?" I looked at Soul and smiled. "Some how yes, yes I do, I'm going to listen to Black star and say it was Uncle tricking me." Soul sighed and nodded, "Well come on do you still want to go out to eat?" I smiled big, "Yes I still will like to do that."

Soul grabbed my hand and leads me to the motorcycle; I got on then met Soul's lips. I wrapped my arms around him deepening the kiss; his arms went around my small waist. I moaned against his lips I can feel him smirking. He then brushed his tongue on my bottom lip making me gasped, letting him in. Our tongues battled for control. My head was in a daze not knowing what's going on. He then pulled away slowly, grinning at me; I blushed embarrassed on what we just did. After he got on, I hid my face in his back hoping the blush will die down.

We went to this little restaurant called Little Deaths. The names everywhere must have death in it, I don't get that, we are in Death City though. As Soul and I enter the building, smells filled my nose. I felt my stomached growl. God I'm hungry. As we sat down the waiter gave us the menus. "What do you want to eat Soul?" I asked scanning the food choice. "Hmm, maybe a steak, I love steak." I looked at him with curiosity. "Really you do?" He nodded, not even looking up from the menu, I bit my lip thinking on what to get. I didn't even notice Soul leaning over the table; he put his thumb on my lip making me stop biting it. "Don't do that Maka, your lips will be become chap and that is not cool to kiss." I blushed as he kissed me then sat back in his seat. I looked out the window and saw a Black Van that had burnt marks on it and a shattered window sill. I held in a gasp, Black Star was right he is following us, that's why Soul is still talking.

I tried my best to ignore it, Soul order his steak as I got this fancy pasta with bread sticks. As we ate out food I kept looking out the window, "Maka," I looked at Soul, "Why do you kept looking out the window?" My eyes widen, should I tell him? How will he react? I notice how Soul can't see the van on his side. I swallowed hard, "I see Uncle's Van," I said just above a whisper. But Soul heard it; he stood up and got on my side. He looked out the window with a glare, muttering threats to my Uncle.

"Soul can we just finish eating?" he sighed and went back to his side of the table. After finishing our food and paying the bill we went outside. Soul grabbed my hand as we walked to the parking lot. Soul glared at the van as we kept on walking to the motorcycle. As we got on, I notice the van lights went on, wrapping my arms around Soul tightly, whispering to him that we are going to be followed again. As we took off I saw that van was picking up speed. I clung to Soul as he made sharp turns to get them off our tail.

"He knows where you live so why is he chasing us?" Soul picked up speed, "Because he's trying to get us killed and if we crash on the bike he wont be sent to jail for murder." Wow, why didn't I think of that? I'm losing my touch. I turned my head and saw they were still chasing us. "Soul, stop the bike." "Why the hell will I do that?" "Just do it!" Soul pulled over and stopped the bike; the van went past us in full speed. It screeched to a stop sliding along the road. Pulling over it fully stopped and it seemed that it was waiting for us. I got off but Soul grabbed my arm, "Where the hell do you think your going?" "To see if Uncle is in there," "I'm still talking so of course he's in there!" I sighed, he was right, "Lets turn around but I'm sleeping over at your house." Soul only grinned as he started up the bike. As I got back on, I took one last glance at the van before we drove away.

Soul dropped our book bags on the ground and flopped on the couch. "Hey Maka can you do my homework?" I gave him a look which means no. "AWW come on, I know how much you love work." I rolled my eyes as I walked up to him, "Well you thought wrong, I don't like doing the work only getting good grades. I feel like that's the only thing I'm good at, I can't do sports, play an instrument but I can cook."

Soul chuckled reaching out and bringing me on top of him. "Well you are smart, you can cook and I bet sports and playing an instrument will take work. I can tell you what else you're good out," Soul said flirty, I blushed. "You're a great kisser," He said flipping us around so he was on top. He then pressed his lips against mine. My hands went through his hair bringing him closer. As we started to make out, my phone started to ring. Soul pulled away, "Damn it, why it always the best part when we get interrupted?" Soul said annoyed, "I don't know but can you get off me so I can get my phone?" Soul rolled his eyes and got off me. I walked over to my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said not even looking at the caller ID.

"Maka? It's Kid,"

"Oh hey Kid," I said, I then felt Soul wrap his arms around my waist. Trying not to squeak, as he sat me down on his lap.

"Maka I found where your Uncle lives, he lives in the same house he did before he went to jail."

"But Kid, his house was on fire and he escaped from my mom, then found Soul's family that's when he went to jail, but later broke out, and your saying he's in the same house."

"Well yes that's what I am saying, looks like he living there and nobody coming to take him to jail, which I don't get, he is on the top list of most wanted."

I can believe that, so he's in the same house as before, but no ones trying to take him to jail, why is that, is he black mailing Death City?

"Kid I think he's black Mailing Death City, we should find out when we go to his house."

"Alright Maka, I will try to get my father to talk, bye"

"Bye," with that I hung up and looked at Soul, "I have no idea how were suppose to get rid of him if the police are not going after him." Soul only shrugged, "I don't know either." I sighed and leaned back on Soul's chest as he rested his head on mine.

* * *

><p>On Friday morning Kid told me that his father won't tell him anything. Also that he didn't want us to go to my Uncles house; I scuffed and said I'm still doing it.<p>

I walked down the hallway angerly holding Soul's hand as we went to our next class, "Telling us he doesn't want us to go there, God I don't care if he's the mayor of this city! I'm still going there if he likes it or not, I want to kill my uncle, I want to get Soul's voice back, I want to get back Wes, I want-" "MAKA!" I looked at Soul who interrupted me. "Relax ok, tomorrows the big day so leave the anger for tomorrow." I huffed and walked into class, it was science class so we still had a whole day in front of us. I sat in my seat, Soul sat down next to me, with a calm face on.

Our friends took their seats next to us and behind. "Maka you look mad," Liz said over her desk, I turned around to face her, "Yes I am mad, Uncles been following Soul and I." "How can you tell?" Liz said, "I can still talk, but man my throat hurts," Soul said. "What does that mean, Soul?" Kid asked, "Not sure but I can tell he's leaving because my throat getting dry, and I will like it to stop." Kid nodded, "So you don't want to talk right now?" Soul sighed, "I do want to talk but no, if it's going to hurt." Kid nodded in understanding.

"Wow Soul I never heard you talk before," A girl said walking over to us; she had a nice body and two girls following her. Her name was Sam; the ones behind her were Jade and Mel. She believes that she's popular and all the guys want her, she hated Black Star and me because we pushed her in mud, it was so worth it. She started it though because she called us names so Star and I made she eat her words. Everyone laughed out her when she got a face full of mud, she didn't talk to us for a week then after that she tried to make us feel bad but it never worked, we will just laugh and walk away.

But now she coming up and talking to my _boyfriend_ and starting to flirt. I can tell no one hates Soul anymore, so people come up and talk to him, I didn't care if it was a girl until now because it's someone I hate. I looked at Black Star who sat next to me then Tsubaki who sat next to him. He was glaring at Sam, I guess he remember her to, then again he went to middle school with her when I was with mom.

My hair was let loose because I kept playing with my pigtails in homeroom so Soul pulled them out, I wore a black skirt with a red shirt on it a black belt that went under my boobs, Tsubaki made me wear it so we could match just like Liz and Patty. Tsubaki shirt was blue and a jean skirt which was a dark color. I loved the belt that she wore to; the jean fabric was so cool.

"So Soul, do you want to sit with us?" Soul just gave her a bored look, "Does it look like I want to sit with you?" Soul said with an eye brow raised. Sam's fake smile twitched, "Well I thought you will like to sit with us instead of Maka," I just rolled my eyes at her, man she's such a bitch; I bit lip before I said anything smart. I turned and saw Liz, Patty, Kid and even Chrona glare at her. Tsubaki had a worried look on; Black Star had a look about to kill.

"What's wrong with Maka?" Soul asked annoyed. "Oh Soul I knew her since elementary, she is such bad person, very bossy, and ugly." Oh that's it, I know one thing and I am not ugly! I was about to stand and give her a piece of mine but Soul beat me to it.

"You're calling my girl ugly?" Soul said standing up, Sam's face turned white; the whole class was now quiet; waiting to see what's going to happen. "Your girl?" Sam said in shocked. "Yes my girl and I don't like people lying about her. And I don't see her putting on all this crappy make-up to make your self look pretty. And I don't see her stuffing her bra to make her look big!" Sam gasped and covered herself, "How dare you look there," Soul rolled his eyes, "Well next time don't lean in my face and show all those tissues, God I just met you and I already know your a bitch who thinks she's all that, well let me tell you one thing I hate those girls, and I hate you, I don't want you getting close to Maka, or it will be my first time hitting a girl!" Sam was left speechless, Soul sat back down in his seat. Sam lifter her hand in the air, she was about to slap Soul. I quickly got out of my seat and grabbed her hand. People gasped around the room. She stared at me in shock as I stood in front of Soul.

"Don't you dare think about hitting him." I said glaring at her. She glared right back, bringing her other hand to hit me but I caught it. I them gripped harder making her yelp in pain. She tired to kick me but I jumped over her foot; I then brought my foot in her stomached. Kicking her like how I always wanted to do before, I flip back words and landing on the desk as she crashed in the other. "Not to fun being the one hit, isn't it?" "How dare you!" Sam yelled as her friends lifted her up. "I'm going to make you cry!" Wow what a threat.

"Really," I said sitting down on the desk crossing my legs. Soul stared at me in shock as I continue to sit well on his desk. Sam screamed and ran to me, don't see the need why because not a very big space between it. She threw a punch, I caught it, she pulled back, I let go, she fell on her butt, I laughed. She screamed again and tried to punch my stomached. I just kicked her, I'm not a person who will fight but I was so not in the mood for this. I was giving her what she wanted but I wasn't going to let her win.

"Oh My God, Just stay down, your not going to win!" I yelled annoyed, I was tired, I have a big day tomorrow and she's wasting my energy.

"Shut Up Bitch!" She yelled. "Thank you for calling me a female dog! I know I'm cute." Everyone in the room laughed at my answer. Sam didn't though, she grabbed my leg and tried to pull me off the desk, I raised a brow.

I looked at Black Star, "Do you think she will be ok if I flip backwards?" Black Star smiled, "Don't know, just do it." I tuned back to Sam, "This is so going to hurt me to," I mumbled. I put both hands down, and rolled backwards, lifting myself up, with her holding my leg. I was doing a backwards handstand; then fell back, with her flying off and landing on the other side of the walkway for the desk. I braced myself to hit the desk but fell in someone's arms. I looked at Soul who got off the desk still holding me. He sat down, "You ok?" I smiled and stretched my arms, "Yeah I'm ok." He smiled as everyone in the class started to cheer; Sam's friends went to help her up.

"Nice fight Maka Albarn, just like your mother," I turned and saw Dr. Stein. "Sam go to nurse and Maka office." I shrugged and go off of Soul, "Ok," I said with a bored tone. I waved to my friends and hopped down the stairs. I stopped at Dr. Stein, "I got her back, you owe Black Star and me ten bucks, each." Dr. Stein rolled his eyes and gave me the money.

I turned to Black Star, "Yo Black Star I got our money from the bet, we won!" "YAHOO, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Black Star said jumping down and taking the money from me. "Maka just go sit down, I know Sam started it, I saw the whole thing." Dr. Stein said. I sighed, "OK," I walked back to my seat between Soul and Star.

"Here babe, hold this for me," I said giving the money to Soul. Soul chuckled and put it in his pocket. "Don't know if your going to get it back, love." I looked at him, "I'll find a way," I said with a wink. He just smirked at me.

* * *

><p>The day was finally over but I just stood there glaring at the doors. "Maka, come on, how about we go shopping?" Tsubaki asked; I shook my head no. "I can't leave Soul." Soul rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, his throat was hurting him real bad and we all knew medicine wasn't going to help.<p>

Soul coughed, I looked at him worried, what can I do? He was in pain but was trying not to show it. God we are perfect for each other, were both stubborn. Or that's what our friends say. "Maka, Soul will be with Kid and Black Star, he'll be fine." Liz added in. "Yeah Maka, if Soul see's your Uncle, he'll just beat the living crap out of him!" Patty said with a big smile, earning a grin from Soul. I looked at Soul who nodded at me. How can he just leave me? I want to know he's safe, what if I don't see him again? Soul sighed and walked up to me, pulling me into a hug, stroking my hair as I grabbed his shirt. "Maka, everything will be fine, just have fun shopping, ok?" Soul managed to say, letting me go. His voice was weak and I made him waste it! It must hurt him more, he was now coughing again. Fear filled my mind, what if he coughs so much that he passes out? Will he make it? What if Uncle does something to him?

I started to breathe funny not even knowing, "Maka you ok?" Tsubaki said worried, I tried to nod, everyone had worried looks on. I can leave Soul and go shopping right? Take my mind off of things. It started to hurt to breathe, never seeing Soul again will kill me, were so close! I heard laughter from outside. What if it's Uncle? Why am I overreacting? Things started to spin and the last thing I saw was Soul running to me.

I opened my eyes, damn it I fainted again, just like science class. I guess I can't handle certain things. I looked to my right and saw Soul sleeping. I smiled and sat up, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes fluttered as he dreamed. I bent down and kissed him. Red eyes met green eyes; I smiled at him, "Hey." He grinned and sat up, stretching. "Are you going to talk or did you lose it?" I asked, he just shook his head no, rubbing his neck where his throat is. I sighed understanding that it hurts him to talk, "Where are our friends," Hoping they didn't leave. Soul grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bed. I followed him outside, he turned to me and zippered my jacket. Confused as I watch him gather snow that was still on the ground then throwing it at me. I grinned and threw one back. I was then hit by another but it didn't come from Soul. Black Star stood proudly on a bench with a grin on. I laughed and ran to them with Soul behind me.

We ended up at the park, throwing snow at each other. I couldn't feel my legs because of the skirt I wore but I couldn't find myself caring as I threw another snowball. Tsubaki looked just as cold but held on a smile. We laughed and fought until it got late. Tsubaki said she will like to go shopping another day when it is less cold or late out. The poor girl was freezing like me. So we all said bye to each other after that. Soul then led me to his care, picking me up as I shivered not being able to feel my legs. The car was nice and warm and I let out a breath of relief. I rubbed my legs as they grew warm but they hurt from the changing temperature.

"God I'm stupid," I muttered, I heard Soul managed out a chuckle, clearly watching me rub my legs. He then places a hand on my leg, his hand was so warm, it burned from the touch. "God that hurts but doesn't at the same time, does that make sense?" I asked looking at Soul; he nodded, as he rubbed my legs.

That night we went to his house, I called my father to tell him where I will be but he didn't answer his phone. Not like he ever does anyway. I throw my phone at the bed madly; Soul wraps his arms around me into a hug. I lean on him for awhile as he some how finds a way to calming me down. Soul and I then got into bed, wrapped into each others arms.

The next day came, the big day and I wake up by Soul cursing, I looked at him worried, "Soul what's wrong?" he looks at me and sighs, "My throat hurts," I rolled my eyes, I was not expecting that. "Oh and Maka?" I look at him again, "What?"

"You're Uncles here."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I had this idea that was going to happen in this chapter but I threw in Maka fainting (I just love Soul catching her ;D) and the snow ball fight. So it got bumped to the other chapter. So stay tune on what the heck I was talking about! Chapter seven will be here soon! Were close to the end! YEAH XD xXxXx<strong>

**Also I will like to say a friend of mine died on December 22, 2011 she was only 15 years old like me. **

**R.I.P Julie, you will be missed. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I will give you all cookies! Really? No, not really.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello everyone! This is going to be one exciting chapter! Well to me it is~ I want to say sorry for taking so long to update! I was never really home then I had midterms for school so my mom took my laptop so I will study so um yeah, sorry!**

**Also I will like to say thank you to AngelOfFluffiness for helping me with the spacing and other ideas on how to make the story work and way easier to read~. Spacing one of the easy things to do and I can't; but I fix it, I'm getting better so all you peeps can understand what I was writing!**

**Thank you Original509 for finally reading my story! It took you long enough! Ha But I still love you best friend! Alright story time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Did he just tell me that my Uncles here? No way, why is Soul fine with this?<p>

"Where is he? How do you know?" I asked him, Soul looked at me, "Down stairs, I see his car and I can talk also my throat still hurts like a bi-"

"You don't need to curse!" I scolded by cutting him off. Soul rolled his eyes at me. I feel like that's his thing to do, roll his eyes. I find it rude but I do it to so I have no room to talk. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Crap, today was the day we were going to get Soul's voice and get back Wes! But NO! Uncle has to show up here, he knows the plan. That has to be the answer!

"MAKAAAAA, SOOUUULLL, It's me! Can you please open the door?" God, why he talking like that? Stupid Uncle, we need to escape and go to his house and finish the mission! I need to say something, looking at Soul, he just stood there!

"Soul, you ok?"

He nodded his head at me, he then walk up to me, picking me up bridal style. Carrying me to the window, "Maka get are friends and go to his house, find my voice and Wes. I will meet you there once I try to lose him. I know he will go to his house but hopefully we will have what we need and kill him."

His voice sounded so weak but he still pushes and talks, "Soul lets both go," I said scared to leave him. "No Maka, do what I say please-" He then started coughing, dropping me in the process. I managed to land on my feet.

"Soul I'm not leaving you!" Yes I'm going to be stubborn; Soul can't fight if he coughing like this, then Uncle will take him. I heard knocking on the door, it kept getting louder.

"Open the door!" Uncle demanded, "GO AWAY," I shouted, seriously that's what I say? Go away? God! "What did you tell me to do MAKA!" Ok never mined he's angry, "You heard me, leave now or tell me why you're here!" There was a silences, I looked at Soul he was sitting on the ground. I was about to ask him if he was ok but the door was slammed open. Soul's going to need a new one. We both jumped at the noise, Uncle stood there with a dangerous look on his face. I gulped not knowing what to say.

"MAKA! You have been a very bad girl, just like your mother and Aunt. How about you join them?" Uncle screamed, I looked at Soul he was still sitting on the ground, I then notice he was holding his neck on where his throat is. Is he choking? I then heard a gun shot. My eyes widen seeing the bullet come at me. I dodged it; it then hit the window making glass fly everywhere. I felt cuts on my arms. Holding in a cry of pain I sat up.

"Jerk, there was no need for that!" I yelled, "Maka I want you dead! There was need for that. Just stay still like a good girl and let me do my job!"

I looked back at Soul, he was fine, no glass on him but he hasn't moved.

"What about Soul?" I then asked, "Him? Oh I'm going to kill him with Wes." So Wes is still alive, that s a relief. I saw in the corner of my eye Soul's shoulder slump a little.

"Why do you have to kill Soul and Wes when you got their parents? Didn't you get what you wanted?"

"No I didn't, I want their land and money, their both alive; if I kill them I get their things."

"How? Were not related to them."

"I know but I always get what I want."

I glared at him, he was a sick man and killing him was the only cure. But I still wonder how come the police have not got him yet. I still believe he is black mailing them or the whole city. Should I ask him? He will tell me right?

"What are you thinking Maka?" Uncle asked, twirling his gun around. I notice he was by himself, no bodyguards. "Where are your bodyguards?" I asked, Uncle glared, "You killed them!" Did I? Ops, I meant to kill him and not his men. "Yeah sorry about that." Even if I was not really sorry, I thought he had more though? "Don't your have more than two?" Uncle pointed his gun at me and pretended to shoot me.

"I do but those two men were to bring along. Looks I need to get more."

"Uncle I'm just going to ask you now, why are you not in jail? You roam around and the police don't even try to get you! Why is that? Are you blackmailing them?"

"Ah Maka so smart, always so curious," I stood up brushing the glass off me; Uncle eyed the blood on my arms. "I will tell you though so you will die question free." I looked back at Soul, he still hasn't moved! "Maka, I have a bomb under the city and if I push this button the whole city will go BOOM!" Uncle said showing me a pen that had a button on top of it in red. The rest of the pen was in black and it had a gold rim around it. I now knew that was Soul's pen, how did he get that? Soul always caries it around with him! "That's Soul's!" I shouted at him.

He laughs at me, "I know, I made it a button holder, Soul doesn't' need it," Ok he has Soul's pen that he got from his family; he has his voice and brother. Uncles not in jail because he has a bomb under the city, why does that not surprise me? I must be getting use to this, ah not really. Great if I try to get the pen he will just push the button and everyone dies, but not him I know that.

"Oh and Maka I thought you would want this," Uncle said sliding an object to me. I picked it up and looked at it. My eyes widen with tears. This was mama necklace that she always wears then that means. . . . She's really died. "You killed her?" I said crying, "Yes I did; now it's your turn." I head Soul cough again.

"Why is Soul coughing so much and why is his throat hurting?" I then asked, Uncle pointed the gun at me again and smiled, "You been having him talk to much, that's not his voice you know , every time he talked, his throat will get more sore. He will first start to cough then feel the pain in his throat, that's it really. I just love seeing him in so much pain, stalking you guys and him then talking knowing he can made him in more pain. It's your fault I guess."

My fault? I guess it's because I kissed him that one time. He was talking the rest of the weekend.

I then heard a gun shot, my head snapped upward, oh no, no time to dodge. I feel frozen in place, I can't move! I was then slammed to the ground. I heard the bullet hit the window. I open my eyes and saw Soul on top of me.

"S-Soul!"

He got up and ran to my Uncle; I stood up and watch him hit my Uncle in the stomached. Uncle coughed and threw a punch at him but he dodges it. I didn't know what to do, the fight is not supposed to happen here! Are friends are leaving right now and going to Uncles house and we aren't going to be there! Uncle started to scream at Soul but Soul stayed quiet. Uncle then pointed the gun to me.

"Stop right there or your girlfriend gets it, Evans!" My eyes widen, Soul growled at him.

"Uncle why are you here?" I asked scared to be the target for the gun. "To stop from getting what _you _want!" He did know! Damn it! What now? I had to find away for Soul and I to lose him! I looked around the room, the chair! I ran to it, "What are you doing?" Uncle yelled. I head gun shots; I fell to the floor, scared to be hit. I looked back and saw Soul having the gun pointed upward. I sighed in relief, grabbing the chair I lifted it up and smashed it against the other window.

"Soul get rid of him, we need to move, NOW!" Soul looked at me and the window. He then hit my Uncle who dropped the gun; Soul picked it up and stuffed it in his pants. He then grabbed Uncle and ran to the window throwing him. My mouth dropped, "Ok I broke the widow for us to escape but throwing Uncle out the widow works too." Soul smiled at me, wiping the blood off my arms then picking me up and running out the door. We got on his motorcycle and rode to Uncles house.

When we got there I saw our friends waiting for us, I notice the guard at the gate were knocked out already. I smiled at them, "OK Guys lets do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV, It will be easier then having just Maka talk!<strong>

Soul and Maka ran inside with their friends behind them.

"Maka please be carful!" Tsubaki said, She then looked at Soul, "And don't you die freaking out when she gets a little scratch!" Soul rolled his eyes then looked at Maka, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Gross, Come on Soul, were on a mission to get your bro and voice, not a mission to get Maka pregnant!" Black Star said annoyed, Soul glared at him, while Maka blushed. "Come on Liz, Patty, Chrona were going this way!" Kid then said, pointing down a random hallway. They nodded and ran after him. Tsubaki and Black Star then ran down their hallway. Maka looked at Soul, "Are you ready, your voice should be in the room up here." Soul nodded and they took off running.

When they reached the door it wouldn't open, "The hell? Come on! We need to get in this room!" Maka yelled angry. Soul pushed her aside and kicked the door open. Maka stared at that now broken door, "Wow it's sometimes a good thing having a strong boyfriend." Soul just rolled his eyes and walked in the room.

The room had a big fireplace, a couch and recliner. The room was nice and open, perfect for a fight.

"Hello Maka and Soul, I have been waiting for you." The broken door then closed with a bang.

* * *

><p>"Kid how much longer? I'm tired!" Liz said out of breath. "Liz, were doing the easy part when Maka and Soul are risking their lives right now. We need to find Wes, Soul told me he looks just like him and Maka said they can pass for twins but Wes is taller." Liz sighed, Kid was right; Maka and Soul are going against a guy who killed so many people. She might never see them again. Liz then widen her eyes, No this is no time to think negative! She turned her head and saw Patty and Chrona right behind her. She then crashed into Kid.<p>

"Oh Sorry Liz, but were here, this is where Dave is hiding Wes. Now we got to be carful!" Kid then open the door, they were greeted with cold air. "Cool," Patty said walking in the room, Chrona walked behind Patty and then looked around. He didn't like this room it was to dark and smelled weird; he just didn't know how to deal with it. Chrona then tripped over something. He looked down and saw a brick. Picking it up, it then revealed a button on it.

"G-Guys look at this; it has a button on it!" Kid took the brick and looked at it. "I wonder what it does?" Patty then grabbed it, "I bet in shows a secret room like in the movies!" Liz rolled her eyes at her sister, "Patty, no way can that happen, look I will push the button and nothing will changed." Liz then grabbed the brick, pushing the button down.

The room started to shake, "Ah what's going on?" Liz yelled.

"You did something Liz," Kid yelled back.

"HAHAHA WERE GOING TO DIE! HAHAHA," "Patty, this is no time to be laughing!" Chrona said looking at the shaking room. It then stopped; the four stood still waiting to see what going to happen. Then the wall on the right slides down showing another room.

Kid, Liz and Chrona stare at it in shock then at Patty, who stood proudly, looking at the other room. She was right and it felt good. They then heard someone cough. "Was that Soul?" Liz asked looking around for her friend. "No Liz I believe it came from another Evans." Kid said walking in the other room.

"Hello anyone there?" Kid called out, "HELLO? WES WE ARE SOUL"S FRIENDS! WE ARE HERE TO BRING YOU HOME!" Patty yelled happily.

"So Soul made friends when I was gone, that's good." They heard someone say.

"Oh that has to be Wes!" Patty said as Chrona nodded his head.

"Your right, I'm Soul's older bother Wes Evans, may I ask what your doing here?" Wes asked reveling himself from the darkness.

"Were here to get you, just like Patty said earlier," Liz said looking Wes over. He looked like he was in good condition, just dirty. Wes smiled, "Is Soul alright? I was worried he wouldn't make friends because he couldn't speak."

"Well last year he didn't have friends, he ignored everyone, getting into fights when needed. He was a loner then Maka came this year and changed Soul." Kid said.

"Maka, who's that?" Wes asked in disbelief that someone can change Soul.

"Soul's girlfriend, I thought we would have to wait for them to go out but nope they reviled their feeling thanks to me," Liz said proudly.

Wes laughed, he then stretched, "So are we getting out of here or not? I don't need these bad clothing when I have some at home and I didn't get to bring anything important they just took me and left Soul on the floor. Man I hate that guy Dave!"

"Maka hates him to because Dave's her Uncle." Patty said; Wes's eyes went wide. His little brother is dating the guy who killed their parents,' niece? Oh no, not going to happen!

"Wes I know what your thinking, Maka is a very good girl, she brought out the best of Soul, he got to talk because of her, he's still alive because of her, he made friends because of her. Please don't split them up; if you do Soul might hate you. Soul is willing to die for Maka. I think he doesn't like her." Kid said. Wes looked at him confused, Soul doesn't like her, kid laughed, "I think Soul _loves _her." Wes's eyes went wide again. Soul in love? Wes smiled seeing his brother already finding the right person made him so happy. Now he really wants to meet Maka!

"Come on guys we need to get out of here then we will talk," Chrona said ready to run out the door. Everyone nodded and ran after Chrona who led them out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo, Come on this way Tsubaki!" Black Star said happily running down another random hallway.<p>

Tsubaki sighed as she ran; she knows their going the wrong way but Star wouldn't listen! They were supposed to turn left then right, not right then left! She then heard people talking and it sounded like it was getting closer. Then bang, she crashes into it. When she opens her eyes she saw Liz, she then saw Black Star under Chrona and Kid.

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you, are you ok? Did you find Wes?"

"Yes they did find me, are you also Soul' friend?" Tsubaki heard a voice that she never heard of, she looked up and thought she was seeing Soul but because of his question she new it wasn't him. "Yes I'm also Soul's friend; it's very nice to meet you!" Tsubaki said as Wes helped her up.

"Hey! Hands off the girl, she's mine!" Black Star yelled angry, Wes laughed, are all Soul's friends dating each other? "Ok so you must be Black Star and your girlfriend is Tsubaki, and Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona, oh and Maka can't forget her." Wes said naming his brother's friends.

"Yup now let's leave before something happens!" Chrona said wanting to leave real badly. Again everyone nods but then a wall came down blocking the exit. Oh joy Chrona thinks.

"I did not see that coming," Wes said staring at the wall. They all then started to run the other way.

"How about we go down this hallway?" Patty said, Wes looked down the hallway and shook his head. "Patty, I think we should go straight, we will go back to my room and come down the hallway you guys came down."

"Um Wes this is the hallway we came down but that wall now blocked us from the doors!" Liz said, Wes's mouth dropped, "Alright lets go down this hallway Patty pointed to."

"Yes!" Patty said happily running down the hallway, "Patty wait up, you got to be careful!" Liz said running after her sister. "Guys we must stick together!" Kid yelled angry, Black Star rolled his eyes, pushing Kid to make him go, Wes smiled as he also ran down the dark hallway. Oh Soul, please be careful, Wes thought.

* * *

><p>Maka stared at the now closed door; she can see Soul shifting in the corner of her eye. Giving the room a quick look she saw a small table in the corner of the room with a small blue box with Soul Eater Evans on it. A smile appeared on her face, well that was easy to find! She gripped the key and her mother's necklace that was now around her neck. Maybe she can sneak around and unlock the box, as Soul fights her Uncle.<p>

"What are looking at Maka?" A dark figure said; it then stepped out of the dark to reveal no other then Dave Scott.

"Nothing important for you to know," Maka spat.

Dave smiled at his niece, he's going to miss her and Soul when they die, he has to remember to kill their friends too so they wont tell anyone. Soul looked around the room for a weapon to use on him; he can't use the gun that is in his pants yet. Dave notice Soul's eyes wondering around the room.

"God first Maka now you Soul, what are you looking for?" Dave asked with a fake smile.

"Something to kill you with," Soul answer with a grin. Dave just smiled at Soul, just for that Soul is going to watch Maka die first.

Dave took out his gun a stared to shoot at Maka. Maka's eyes widen but then quickly took cover behind the couch. Soul eyes were widening with fear; that was close Maka almost got hit! He then charged at Dave, Dave again smiled kicking Soul; he will have some fun before he kills them.

Maka looked over the couch, yes they were fighting now was the perfect time to get the box. She stared to crawl over to it, Dave saw her, he quickly kicked Soul who fell to the ground and ran to Maka. Maka then notice him and tried to get up but she was to slow and was thrown into the table. Soul then jumped on Dave, throwing him aside. Maka smiled as Soul ran back over to Dave pulling out his gun to finish the fight. Maka looked at the table she was thrown into; it was the one with the box!

Stupid Uncle Dave! Maka though. She then reached for the box that sat in the middle of the table. Grabbing it she then turned back around to face Soul and Uncle. She watched her Uncle kick the gun out of Soul's hand, Maka pulled the key off her neck and jammed it into the keyhole.

It opens with light coming out that Maka had to cover her eyes. "NO!" Dave yelled as he ran to Maka, Soul kicked Dave to the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare try to touch her!" Soul yelled. Magic then flew out of the box, striking him. Soul fell back and was coughing as it tried to get back inside of him.

"Soul!" Maka yelled as she got up and ran to him with the box in her hand. She knelt down and patted his back. "M-Maka *cough* behind you," she didn't even have time to turn around she was pulled up by her hair and was then thrown into the wall.

"Ma- *cough* Ka," Soul tried to say. Dave kicked him in the stomached. Soul fell. Dave then kicked the box, it was useless now, he wont be able to put Soul's voice back in. He watch as Soul was able to regain himself and attempt to stand up. Dave pulled out his gun, pressing a button on it, a knife came out. Electricity formed around it, oh how he always wanted to kill somebody with this weapon. Dave wanted to kill Maka first but she was knocked out so Soul will do for now.

Maka opened her eyes, her head was killing her. She then saw Soul standing up but was not noticing the glowing knifed in Uncle's hand! If Soul gets hit with that he can die, Maka thought. Pushing herself off the ground she ran to Soul.

Dave smiled as he took some steps back, raising the knife/gun. He only had one shot for this weapon. Bringing it down in a stabbing motion ready to hit the stomached, he was going to finish Soul once and for all.

He then strikes.

Soul eyes widen as he sees a knife that glows coming at him. He then closes his eyes knowing he has no time to dodge. But it never came; he only heard a whimper.

He reopens his eyes; they become filled with fear, sadness, anger and so much pain. There stood in front of him was Maka. The knife was in her stomach, blood surrounded it. Dave pulled out the gun, damn it that was for Soul not Maka, all well. Dave thought, at least he got what he wanted, Soul watching Maka die.

Maka fell back into Soul's arms. Tears stared to fall out of the corner his eyes. He fell to his knees, pulling Maka into his lap. No she took the hit for him. Soul swallowed hard and said one thing that was always on his mined.

"**MAAKKKAAA!"**

* * *

><p>Black Star froze; Tsubaki stopped and looked at him worried. "Black Star, are you ok?" He just shook his head. Something bad just happen, he knows it. He just hopes it's nothing to serious.<p>

Wes looked at Black Star worried; can he tell if Maka or Soul got hurt? He then turned back around seeing Kid and the other's trying to open up a wooded door. Chrona then kicked it with anger; he wanted to leave, _badly_! It cracked.

"Let me deal with this," Patty said, she then ran to it with full force. Crashing into the door, the crack became bigger. Patty fell on her butt; her plan knocking the whole door down didn't work.

Wes clenched his fist they needed to get out and call the cops, anyone that could help, his brother is in danger! Wes then stood straight, he then charged at the door. He crashed into it, wood flied everywhere!

"Alright Wes," Liz said as she and the other ran to him. Wes smiled at them as they helped him up. "Lets go guys, we need to get out of here," Kid Said, "We should call an ambulance as well, I think were going to need it." Black Star said staring at the ground. Everyone went wide eyes but nodded.

As they reached the outside, they called the cops and looked at the house. "I hope their ok," Tsubaki said, she wanted so badly to go in to help them but she had a feeling that wont work. Black Star just placed a hand on her shoulder for support. Which she responded by with a small smile and he returned it.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, they will come out of those doors any minute now, you'll see!" Patty said with a hopeful smile. Chrona nodded his head, Kid and Liz smiled as well. "Yeah I bet Soul is finishing that bastard right now!" Wes said proudly. Tsubaki could only hope with her friends that they were ok.

* * *

><p>"Come on Maka wake up," Soul said sniffing, he hasn't cried this much since his parents died, it feels like its never going to end!<p>

"HAHAHAHA I'm sorry Soul, I didn't know she was going to be stupid and risk her life for yours," Dave said laughing, he was enjoying this, he never saw Soul cry like this.

Soul growled and stood up, he placed Maka down on the couch; taking of his coat he placed it on her wound so it will slow the bleeding. He gave her one last kiss on the lips and hope that he will be able to get her to the hospital soon. He was on a time limit now. The blue box was then placed next to her, Dave rolled his eyes; he was letting Soul sulk about Maka dying. Dave knows she's not died _yet_ but the electricity in her caused her to pass out and the blood loss will kill her soon.

Dave walked over to the fire place and opened it; the fire grew more with the new air going in. Dave then let some fire out, it started to spread around the room. Soul growled; he then looked at Dave, stomping up to him; Soul gave him a big punch. Dave landed right next to the fire. An idea popped in his head, he knows how to kill Dave. Dave ran to Soul and threw a punch; he needs to kill Soul now!

Soul kicked Dave again; every kick and punch increased his anger. That bastard hurt his girl and he was not leaving until he died! Soul then swung another punch and kicked him. With a cry of anger Soul grabbed Dave and threw him into the fire place. Fire around grew more with the gust of wind.

Dave cried in pain about to get out but Soul quickly closed the lid, locking him in there. More fire was spreading out of the fireplace and into the room. Soul stared to cough; he ignored Dave's cries for help. Soul looked around, fire was now everywhere. Soul ran up to Maka and picked her up, with the box. He then paused, THE PEN! Soul put Maka down and ran to Dave.

"Where is my pen? I know you have it!"

Dave laughed and took out Soul's pen. "I'm just going to push this button here and we all die."

Soul eyes widen as he watch Dave press the red button on top. But nothing happen, Dave glowed, "What the hell?"

The red button then fell off the pen, as Dave kept pushing it. Soul laughed but stop from the smoke. "Ha looks like your bomb will be no more."

Dave looked at Soul then back at the button, it was blinking. "Oh no, the bomb is right here! The whole place will blow up. Soul, get me out of here!" Soul laughed at him, "No way in hell, now give me the pen!" Time was running out, the whole room was almost on fire.

Dave angerly slammed his hands on the fire door. The pen poked out of one of the holes. Soul grinned and gave it a good yank. Soul then looked at his pen, good condition. "Have fun with the fire, Maka and I have to go home now, bye!" With that Soul put the pen in the box, closing it. He then picked up Maka and ran out of the room.

Soul could hear Dave yell at him that he won't make it. He will die in the explosion, Soul didn't listen. His legs hurt; begging for him to stop, but he couldn't. He was not going to let Maka die or him. He wanted to see Wes, his friends, he didn't want to die. Not yet.

Soul dogged the fire that was in the hall, he could see light. He took a deep breath and ran out the door.

**BOOM!**

Soul was tossed in the air from the exploding house. Maka flew out of his arms; Soul quickly was able to catch her. Tumbling on the ground, he then heard his friends call his name.

"Soul, are you ok?" Soul stood up with Maka in his arms. "Please get her to the hospital, she's been hit."

Black Star's eyes went wide, what he felt was true, someone did get hurt! He then took Maka from Soul's arms and ran to the ambulance. Soul then saw someone he thought he will never see again.

"Wes?" Soul then past out. Wes quickly caught his brother in his arms. He looked like he was in worse shape then Maka. He burn marks and some many cuts, he was bleeding too. "Guys, Soul needs to go to the hospital too!"

Wes then placed him in the other ambulance. The road has been blocked off so no cars could see. Wes looked at the house he has been stuck in for years. Fire was surrounding the whole house. Fire men were trying to get the fire out before it spreads any further. He couldn't see Dave, but he hopes he really died this time.

"Come Wes lets get out of here!" Wes heard Kid yell. Wes nodded and got into the car with the others, they then took off to the hospitals.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up with pain in her stomach, with a groan she sat up. Looking around the room, she saw nobody.<p>

"Hello?" She called out, but got no answer. She sighed and took off the blanket that was on her. She knew she was in the hospital. Her minded was flooded with questions like where is Soul, her Friends, is her Uncle finally died?

The door was then open; Maka looked up and saw Black Star. "Black Star!" She said with a smile. Black Star grined.

"Maka, your ok!" He said running up to her. He then gave her a hug but was careful because of her stomach. "Yeah I'm fine I guess; where is everyone?" Black Star bit his lip; they are all waiting for the Doctor to tell them if Soul's going to be ok. Star came here to see if Maka woke up yet.

"Black Star?"

"Um Maka they are waiting for the doctor, to see of Soul's going to be ok."

Maka's eyes widen, what happen to him? Did he get hurt because of her? Where was he? She then jumped off the bed forgetting about the pain and running out the door.

"Maka, hey wait up, your going the wrong way!" Maka stopped and looked at Star with a little smile which he returned; she then followed him down the hallway to Soul's room.

* * *

><p><em>Soul opened his eyes and saw nothing but white.<em>

_Am I dead? He wondered._

"_Hello? Anyone? What's going on?" _

"_Oh Soul your ok, your just sleeping, now face your parents." Soul turned around to the very familiar voice that he has missed for years._

"_Mom! Dad!" Soul said out of joy, he then ran up to them, giving them a big hug. "I missed you so much."_

"_We missed you to son, how have you been?" Soul looked at his father, "Great if you ask me. Man I sound like an uncool child." Soul's father laughed, "Oh Soul you're just happy to see your old man!"_

_Soul laughed, "Yeah, I got to see Wes too, I'm happy that he is alive and Dave didn't kill him."_

_Mr. Evans nodded, "What about Maka?" Soul looked at him surprised, "You know about her?"_

"_Of course dear, we have been watching you and Wes, I'm surprised that Maka girl can change you, you went to be a loner to a guy with great friends." Said Mrs. Evans_

_Soul smiled, "Yeah Maka's very cool."_

"_Tell me Soul, what do you think of Maka," Mr. Evans said, Soul thought for a minute, "Well I really like her and she is my girlfriend." _

"_Do you have stronger feeling for her?" Mrs. Evans asked, Soul blushed, "Of course I will die for her."_

"_Oh, our boy is in love!" Soul's face became even redder; Mr. Evans laughed and messed with Soul's hair. "Your mom's right, I think you're in love."_

_Soul could only think about what his parents have said. Does he love Maka? It would make sense right? _

_Mrs. Evans smiled at Soul, and ran her hands through his hair, "You need a hair cut, what's your goal to grow a pony tail." Soul looked at his mom surprised then laughed at what she said. _

"_Maka likes my hair so I'm keeping it," Mr. Evans then patted his head, "Are you sure she only saying that to be nice." He teased. Soul just rolled his eyes; he missed his fathers teasing him about his hair and his mom always joining in._

"_Can I ask you guys a question?" Soul then asked, wanting to know why he is here. _

"_Yes of course dear," Mrs. Evans said with a smile._

"_Am I dead; if not is this only a dream?"_

_Mr. Evans shook his head, "Your not dead, your alive just sleeping. We thought we should pay you a visit, it's aloud so we did it! We thought you should know that your mother and I are ok and also to say that we are so proud of you."_

_Soul smiled and gave his parents another hug, "Well thank you for the visit but I feel like I should see Maka now, I have something to tell her."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled at each other then Soul. "Make sure you don't stutter," They said in unison. Soul smiled at them, "Will I get to see you again when sleeping?"_

"_Only when you need us Soul; only when you need us. Soul nodded his head at what his father said, so they will come when he needs them, his farther said it twice so he must mean it. _

"_Thank you and I love you guys," Soul said with a big smile, "We know and we love you too," They said in unison again. _

_With that Soul waved goodbye._

Soul open his eyes to hearing a beeping sound, that must mean he's in the hospital. Sitting up and looking around he heard voices outside the room. One sounded like a man, must be the doctor and a girl voice that sounded like Maka. He then heard other voices, must be his friends.

The door was then open. The doctor walked in and was surprised finding Soul awake.

"Ah you woke up a lot early then I thought. How are you feeling?" Soul open his mouth then closed it, what if he can't speak, swallowing hard he said, "Good."

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Looks like you got your voice back! I will let your friends in now because they really want to see you."

Soul chuckled and nodded, Maka was the first to enter, more like almost breaking the door down and running to him.

"SOUL, I was so worried, are you ok? Did you get hurt badly? I'm so happy to know your alive!" Soul smiled at her. He then opens his arms for a hug. Maka blinked and gave a little frown, "What if I hurt you?"

"I don't care; I just need to hug you right now." Maka smiled big and jumped on his bed, cuddling into his arms. Soul placed his arms around her tightly. She was ok, she was alive and healthy. He never wanted to let her go again, too scared of losing her.

"Maka I have to tell you something," Maka looked at him, "What is it Soul?"

"I want to tell you that I lo-" He was cut off by Black Star and the others walking in with food and drinks.

"YO SOUL I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU, LOOK IT'S YOUR BRO!" Soul looked over and saw Wes.

"Wes! Your ok!" Wes walked over to Soul and Maka who was lying on top of him. "I'm fined thanks to you little brother," He then rustled Soul's hair. Soul laughed, he then sat up and placed Maka next to him on the bed. He then gave Wes a hug.

"Ok guys will you all be quite for a moment I have to tell Maka something." The girls got big smiles on and the boys nodded their heads.

"Alright Maka," Soul began, Maka looked at him. "I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

But Black Star cut him off again, "Soul I can't hear you speak up, I mean like if-"

"SHUT-UP BLACK STAR!" Everyone shouted at him, Black Star quickly closed his mouth and sat down.

Soul rolled his eyes and looked back at Maka, she then looked at him.

"Maka I love you," Soul finally said.

Maka's eyes widen, a smile then blossomed on her face, "I love you to Soul!"

Soul grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Aw that is so cute!" Liz squealed happily, Patty giggled.

"Alright can we get out of here? I hate hospitals!" Chrona said, Patty giggled again then grabbed Chrona and gave him a big kiss. Chrona then past out, making Patty laugh.

"So it's true Soul all your friends are dating each other!" Wes said looking over the pairs. Soul laughed and hugged Maka. "Yeah I guess your right Wes we are all dating each other, but Chrona's right lets get out of here. Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by; Soul got a new window, door and also some new clothes. Dave's house was burned down and left an empty lot; which Maka and her farther bought. They had a new addition to the park, placing trees in and having a stream run through the area.<p>

They got all the money Dave had left; she gave some to Soul because some was his parents. She even held a private funeral for Dave and on his grave it said: Good Bye Dave Scott.

"Hey Maka I have a surprise for you," Spirit said to his daughter. Maka rolled her eyes and got off of Soul's lap and walked to her farther in the other room. "What is it Papa?"

"Well you know how you're wearing your mother's necklace and the key to the box?"

"Yeah?"

"Well um did you ever read the letter inside?"

"No, I forgot about it."

"Well ok good, your mother told me to make sure you don't read it until your eight-teen."

"When did she ever tell you that?"

"Just now."

"What? But Papa she's-"

"Maka, why didn't you tell me you had such a cute boyfriend!" Maka heard a very familiar voice say, a voice she thought she was never going to hear again. Kami walked happily in the room with Soul right behind her and her friends.

"MAMA!" Maka yelled happily then giving her a big hug. She not dead, she's alive! Maka smiled even bigger when her mom hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>The end? <strong>

**NOPE! We got one last chapter left! So please wait happily for the last one!**

**And for the last chapter, at the end I'm going to do little shout outs to the people who review for my story. Like saying thank you and stuff like that. So if you want a shout out, you better review!**

**Now push that button because you know you want to!**

**Push it! NOW! **

**Until next time, so thank you and goodbye~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHPATER OF LOST VOICE!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LOVE IT ^O^ **

**NOW FOR THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Two years later~<p>

Back in Maka's POV!

I'm eighteen now, happy as can be. I have great friends, boyfriend and great parents, well one great parent. The other one is just there. My mom has been really happy, knowing Uncle Dave is gone for good. Black Star is also happy that he is gone. Soul is happy that he has his voice and Wes. My friends are happy to know we are still alive!

School is ending soon, ok tomorrow. We are graduating! Soul and I have a very strong relationship just like our friends! Like I said before I am very happy. Until I have to shop with Liz.

"Maka come on you need to try this on!" Liz yelled, shoving a dress at me. "No way! It's not like anyone is going to see the dress Liz."

"I don't give a shit; now try on the damn dress before I get Soul!"

"I'm not scared of my boyfriend Liz!"

Liz smirked at me, "Oh really?"

"Yes really,"

"Ok then, Oh Soul!"

Oh no She's calling Soul! What do I do?

"What do you want Liz?" Soul asks walking in the room. Liz and I looked at him. I can feel myself gripping the dress that Liz shoved at me earlier. Liz smiled seeing me. Damn her!

"Soul, Maka won't try on any dresses! She says that no one is going to see it under the gown."

Soul looked at me with a raised brow. "Maka, you don't want to try on any pretty dresses?" I shook my head no. Soul sighed, "But you have too! We are going to party after graduation, did you forget?" I slightly glared at him, but then again he was right. I guess it would be nice wearing a new dress then an old one, they are little small for me now because I grew in certain areas.

"Alright Soul, I will try on the dresses."

"Good," He then turned to Liz, "That's what you needed my help on?" Liz glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes, your girlfriend is that stubborn! She will only listen to you."

Soul looked at me, then back at Liz, "Yeah she's stubborn, but you got to love her." Liz rolled her eyes at him, as I giggled. Soul walked up to me, "Now try on the dress before I dress you myself."

"You say that as if it was a bad thing."

Soul smirked at me, "So you're saying you want me to undress you?" I blush, "N-No!" Soul laughed with Liz. I huffed and went in the dressing room.

"Aw come on Baby don't be mad at me," Soul wined. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I blushed; did he really say that out loud? I head Liz stop laughing; I guess I never told her.

"Maka, what is Soul talking about?"

I sighed and looked over myself one last time before exiting the dressing room. "I don't know Liz," I said with a smirk. She glared at me.

"You didn't tell me? How could you not tell me, that you had a little fun with him in bed?" She yelled pointing a finger at Soul.

I blushed at her words, "I was going to tell you but didn't know how to say it." Liz glared at me, and then her eyes slowly trail down onto my dress. Walking up to me and taking a handful of it.

"You could have just said; Hey Liz Soul and I had sex last night!" Soul stared to laugh again. My god this is embarrassing, Soul is really enjoying this.

"Liz, I can't say that and beside it was awhile ago." I mumbled. Liz released my dress and backed away. "Maka, are you crazy? I live on this stuff, I don't care if it was awhile ago; I want to know! I told you when Kid and I did it, so you should too."

"It wasn't awhile ago; we just did it last night." Soul said leaning against the wall. Liz's eyes flashed at me. Not good.

"Excuse me? What did that white head boy say?" I glared at Soul, he only smiled at me. I am so going to Maka Chop him!

"Liz you heard him, now can we please change the subject?" Liz only huffed at me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was a sleeveless red dress. It had a bow that went around my waist and also showed a little cleavage. Soul whistled at me.

"Damn my girl is hot!" I blushed greatly at his words. He wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around to kiss me.

"Soul, not now! I need to find a dress for Maka!"

Soul pulled away from me, "I like this one, so does Maka and you so lets buy the damn thing now and leave."

Liz sighed and nodded her head, "Oh and Maka now we can find matching shoes!"

I growled at her as I went back in the dressing room, followed by Soul's laughter.

"Wow Maka you look so pretty!" Patty yelled at me. I smiled at her, "Thanks Patty, you too." She smiled big then ran to Liz and Kid.

"My little girl is growing up!" Papa cried, I sighed, "Papa I'm eight-teen! You don't need to worry about me, ok?"

"Are you crazy? You're still dating that white head boy! You have to watch out for rich boys you know."

"I believe she has to watch out for players, like you." Soul said coming out of no where. Papa screamed like a little girl out of fright.

"S-Soul where did you come from?"

"My mother's stomach."

I burst out of laughter at his answer, as Papa only glared. I then heard someone laugh.

"Oh Spirit, he got you there, Maka found such a great guy, there also still together!" Mama said with a sweet smile walking up to Soul pinching his cheek.

"No she didn't, he's so rude and… and….. A BOY, they get horny and then cheat!"

"If you're talking about yourself that exactly what you did," Mama spat.

Soul was glaring at Papa, as I held him back before he hurt him, not like I cared but not on this day.

"Come on Soul lets go find our friends," Soul nodded his head. Papa glared at Soul, "Where do you think your going with my baby girl Evans?"

Soul sighed and mumbled sorry to me before punching Papa in the face. Mama squeaked as she watches her ex fall to the ground.

"Soul, why did you do that?" I yelled, "Because the old man still does not like me, I didn't do anything to him! Also what pisses me off the most he said I can't marry you!"

My heart skipped a beat. Did he say Marry? "I'm so sorry about him Soul, don't listen to him. I give you permission to beat him up when you want to, ok?" Soul smile at Mama. "Cool thanks!"

"Hey love Birds!" Black Star yelled as we walked up to him, Soul fist punch him as a greeting. "Hey Black Star, where is your hot chick?"

Black Star ginned at Soul, "She's getting ready…OH Maka, Tsubaki said if I see you to tell you that she wants to meet you in the girl's bathroom."

I smiled at him before nodding and taking off. I heard Soul shout to me not to run with heals; I ignored him and went into the bathroom.

"Tsubaki?" I called out.

"Maka?" Came the response.

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"Um I need to tell you something," She said walking out of a stall.

"Oh my God you're pregnant!" I yelled; her face flamed with red.

"N-No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Um, well Black Star asked me to marry him."

My mouth dropped, "What? No way! Did you say yes?"

Tsubaki burst into tears, "No, I got scared and the answer sorry not ready yet came out!"

I pulled her into a hug, "It's ok, but why are you crying?"

"Because, I want to marry him but I don't know if I can go up to him and say, 'Yes I will marry you now!'

I rubbed her back for support, "Tsubaki I get it you were scared of what was going to happen, but now you realized that you really love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him. Also knowing Black Star he's going too asked again."

Tsubaki started to calm down from her crying fit. "I think you right Maka, next time he asked I will say yes, I won't be scared!" I smiled big at her, "That's my girl," She giggled.

"Maka, do you want to marry Soul?" I spin around and look at myself in the mirror. "Well yes, I love him and he loves me. I don't care if he was the only guy I dated, kiss, um had fun with; it was like love at first sight!"

Tsubaki smiled at me through the mirror, "I feel the same way about Black Star, I dated guys but I never had a real boyfriend."

Before I could answer her Liz burst through the door. "There you guys are! Damn it I went to the other bathroom first and could not find you. Please come out Black Star and Soul was bugging me to get you guys."

Tsubaki and I nodded and walked out behind Liz. "Maka what the hell took you so long?" Soul yelled at me as I greeted him. "I was talking to Tsubaki okay!"

Soul snorted at me, "Alright."

"Soul, Maka I can't believe you guys are graduating already!" Wes cried out to us. Soul and I turned around to face him, "Thank you Wes, Soul and I are so happy that you could come."

"And miss my little brother and one of his biggest day's ever! You got to be kidding me." Wes said with a big smile, then a girl with purple hair came up to us, "Wes is this your little brother if not that will be kinda creep." Wes turned and faced the girl, "Yes Blair this is my little brother Soul and his girlfriend Maka."

"Blair?" Soul said shocked, I looked at him confused, does he know this girl?

"Soul, Blair was the girl I used to have violin practice with, you guys never met but I had told you about her."

Soul snickered, "How could I forget about her, that's all you talked about. Blair this, Blair that." Wes's faced turned red, Blair giggled at him.

"Aw Wes did you like me too when we were young?" Blair asked, Wes nodded.

"Are you guys going to go out now?" I asked, "We already go out," They said in perfect unison. I literally fell over in shook, Soul quickly caught me. "Whoa Maka, you ok?" He said laughing. I nodded and patted down my dress. "I think everyone is in a relationship in Death City." Soul, Wes and Blair could only laugh in agreement.

As the little party in the begging ended, we all took out seats and waited for out named to be called. The principle walked up the staged, which is Kid's dad.

"Thank you for coming! You now get to see you Kids, Grandkids, nieces, nephews and friends Graduate!"

The crowd cheered, after it settled down, Mr. Death stared to read off the names and that person walked up and got their rewards.

"Maka Albarn," I could hear my friends and parents scream louder then everyone else, I blushed as I walked up the stairs and onto the stage. I shook Mr. Death's hand and faced the crowd. They were all were still clapping. I waved to my friends and parents and walked off.

I sat back down next to Soul, who gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled when Soul was called up. He walked up the stage and a bunch people started to cheer with screaming, I could hear Blair and Wes the most. I screamed I love you Soul!

He smiled at me, and shouted back, I love you too! I heard people gasps, hearing Soul could talk. I laughed as he sat down.

"Now the whole school knows you can talk!"

Soul smiled at me, "Good! Then people will stop coming up and giving me a paper to write on."

I laughed at him, I then heard more of my friends get called; streamers went off when the entire names were done.

We all stud up and though off our caps, they went flying in the air. Soul then spins me around and gave me a big kiss. As I pulled away, I saw Black Star and Tsubaki kissing and Kid and Liz kissing. I smiled at them.

"Maka, Papa loves you!"

I just waved to my dad as I hugged Soul.

"Wait I have announcement to make," Black Star yelled. I turned my head to Black Star who was now on the stage holding a microphone.

"What the hell is he doing now?" I heard Soul mutter. I squeezed Soul tightly around the waist. This caused him to look down on me, "What is it Maka?" I smiled big at him, "Black Star is going to do something special."

Black Star stood proud as he faced the crowed with his speech. With a big breath he began.

"_You all know that I'm the Great Black Star! But I will like to say I would have not been as great if it wasn't for my friends. Maka Albarn you're my childhood friend, you were always there for me and I will always be there for you. _

_Soul Eater Evans, Dude you are my Best Friend, even when you couldn't talk I thought you were cool. And I'm sorry that I thought you were a bad person when I first saw you. That proves that rumors are never always true!_

_Death the Kid, Dude I call you also my best friend. I met you right after Maka left so it helped me a lot. Liz and Patty Thompson, best twins I ever met! I love you guys. Only girls that I will fight with, but I will admit the great me had his loses with you guys._

_Chrona, Dude you are still very quiet, but you rock at video games!_

_And the best out of them all is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, My girlfriend, she cares for me and loves me. I love her and I know my feelings and I'm not going to be one of those stupid people and cheat. Then I would lose the most important thing, no the most important person to me. _

_Tsubaki I love you! Will you marry me?"_

The crowd gasp as it got so silent then you could hear each other breath.

"Oh Shit, I did not see that coming!" Soul said out laud earning some giggles around the room. I looked over to Tsubaki who was smiling so big.

I sighed and shouted, "OH SAY YES ALREADY!"

Tsubaki looked shocked from my outburst then crowd started to chant Say Yes!

Black Star stood still on stage smiling down at her, Tsubaki then ran up the stage giving Black Star a big hug, she then grabbed the microphone and yell yes. With that the crowd screamed in applause. Black Star gave Tsubaki a big kiss.

I started to cry out of joy, they don't care if their eight-teen, their in love and we all know it. Soul wrapped his arms around me tighter. I looked up smiling at him, "I love you Soul,"

"I love you too Maka."

"PARTY," Liz yelled out the window as we went to a bar for the graduation party. Patty laughed like crazy seeing her sister hang her head out the limo. Kid has his arms wrapped around Liz's waist trying to pull her back in and saying the wind is going to make her hair unsymmetrical. Tsubaki was smiling at her engagement ring as Black Star video typed Liz's moment. Soul was daydreaming out the window. And I just say there and watched it all happen; a memory that I will carry for the rest of my life.

As we reached the bar we saw Chrona waiting for us. "Hey guys, my brother Ragnarok is waiting for us to come in. I asked him if we can have a V.I.P room and he said yes."

"Chrona, you didn't even stutter," I said in amazement. Chrona laughed at me, he then hugged Patty who had a big smile on her face.

"Wow Kid I thought you were the one who was going to hook us up with something sweet." Liz said with the rest of the gang behind her. Kid snorted, "Chrona told me since his brother owns a cool bar that we should go there for the party. He also told me that he was inviting all our friends and some other people from school."

"Yeah my man is better then yours bitches," Patty yelled crazily. Liz's eyes went wide from her sister's chose of words. "P-Patty, what the hell is with you today?" Liz stuttered. I laughed with Tsubaki as we went inside the bar.

It had brick walls with posters of singers up. The white dance floor was reflecting the different lights the flashed around the room. The bar was on the right side with some tables against the wall, as the dance floor was right across form it. I stood there with amazement. I never had seen a bar like this before. I could tell right now this was going to be fun.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me; I looked up at Soul who smiled at me with his sharp teeth. "Do want to go dance?" I looked at the dance floor; no one was really on it yet. "No, nobody's dancing,"

Soul placed his hands on my waist and pushed me to glowing floor. "Soul what are you doing?" I squeaked trying to brake free but he was to strong. "You said nobody was on it, but now there are people on it."

"B-But I don't know how to dance." I stated. Soul rolled his eyes and pushed me against his chest. His hips swayed with the beat causing mined to do so also.

"Yeah Maka get it on!" Patty yelled; my face went red as others laughed. Tsubaki and Black Star soon joined us on the dance floor. Kid and Liz then came with Patty and Chrona right behind them. More people started to come in, you could hear laughter, talking, the music, and glasses clinking against each other. Soul's breathes went down my neck making me shiver.

"Soul, I'm tired can we get a drink?" Soul smiled at me and nodded. We squeezed our way through the mass of people that had enlarged since we first came here.

"What can get you guys?" Ragnarok asked. I smiled; "A water please," Ragnarok nodded and faced Soul. "Um, I will have a sprite." Ragnarok once again nodded, "Coming right up."

"You want water?" Soul asked baffled of my decision. I glared at him, "Yeah, waters healthy and we are too young to drink."

"Maka were eight-teen some beer wouldn't hurt us," I stared at him, "If you want to drink go right ahead but if you do, you can kiss me goodbye."

Soul's eyes widen, "You would brake up with me if I drank some beer?" I nodded at him.

"Ah, sprites good for now," Soul said taking a seat. I smiled victories at him. Liz was right I do have him wrapped around my finger.

Ragnarok soon came with our drinks and then went to the next costumer. We didn't leave until eleven at night. Soul carried me out of the limo as it dropped us off my house. We waved to our friends as we went inside.

"Soul what have you done to my little girl?" Papa yelled. I moaned and buried my face into Soul's shoulder.

"Oh Spirit shut-up!" Mama yelled. "Soul I thought you were going to be out all night," Mama wondered.

Soul laughed and placed my down on the couch, "I did too, but poor Maka was having too much fun dancing. She battled some girls and even Liz. It was the most sexy- ah I mean the coolest thing I ever seen."

Mama smiled at him as Papa glared. "Can you take her to her room; you can spend the night if you want." Mama said sweetly, Papa fell over, "What no way am I letting that boy spend the night here!"

"It's not like he hasn't done it before!" I yelled sitting up, "I want to move out, I hate living with you, Mama has only a one room apartment so I can't live her, Soul spends more nights here then you ever did!"

Papa looked shocked, he was about to say something but Mama cut him off, "That's a great idea Maka, your eight-teen when all kids start to move out and go to college. How about you move in with Soul? I know you want to live him and his house is big enough for the both of you. It's a mansion for god sake. How about if Soul? Will you let Maka move in with you?"

Soul grinned, "Sure why not, she is always over and she now has her own closet of clothes at my house already. Even on the floor," Soul finished off his last sentence looking right at Papa, who was trying to stand still and not speak.

"Great we will start packing tomorrow; now get some sleep you two." Mama said happily. With that Soul and I went upstairs for the night.

After weeks of packing and moving in Soul's house we finally got settled. As I was about to sit down and take a brake the door bell rang. "Ugh you got to be kidding me," I muttered. Soul came rushing in the room, "its ok Babe I got it." I plopped right back down and sighed.

I closed my eyes, wanting to take a nap when I felt like I was in the air. My opens to see I really was; the person who was holding me was Black Star. To bad I didn't know at first and started to scream. Soul came rushing in after hearing me.

"Black Star put her down!"

"Ok, ok fine, god why does she have to scream so loud?" Black Star said annoyed. He then dropped me, I thought I was going to hit the floor but fell into Soul's arms.

"Black Star what the hell? Are you trying to kill her?" Soul yelled at him.

Black Star snorted, "No, knowing you, you would just jump right in and save her." Soul placed me on the couch and started to fight with Black Star. Tsubaki came running in with a big smile on her face.

"Maka are you ready to go?"

I looked at her confused, trying to keep my eyes open from the lack of sleep I had last night. "What are you talking about?"

"We're all going to the park and have a picnic. I told Black Star to come get you as I talked to Soul."

"Is that why he picked me up?" I asked, "Yes that's why, wait he did what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry about it," I said closing my eyes, "Maka why are tired?"

I mounded and mutter my answer, "Because I was up all night undoing stuff. I wanted to get it all done so when my mom comes over tonight I will get to show her what I did with my rooms."

"Oh well maybe a shower and some fresh air will wake you up," I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Or I could get some sleep instead."

"No! I mean today is the only day that all of us are free so I wanted to do it today, please Maka, its really important."

I mounded again and called for Soul. He then stopped his fighting with Black Star and ran to me. "Carry me upstairs, please," I said tiredly lifting up my arms. Soul laughed and lifted me up bridal style and carried me to our room. He then threw me on the bed.

"Soul, why do we have to go to the park?"

He stiffens a little, "Oh, um, because I thought we could go to your favored spot there and have a picnic with all our friends. Tsubaki and Black Star are going to Japan to plan their wedding with Tsubaki's parents. And Kid, Liz, Patty, and Chrona are going to the beach. And we are going to be with your mom because she said she has important stuff to tell you."

I ran my fingers through Soul's hair and kiss him on the lips. "Ok I will try my best to stay awake." With that I went to take a shower.

At the park we met up with out friends and sat down at my favored spot which is the lake that Patty and I went on and almost died. But for some reason I just really like it, it's really beautiful in the summer time. As Soul and I sat down, Patty came running up giving me the picnic basket and a radio for some music.

"Wow you guys are really going all out for our last time together for a couple weeks."

"Haha yup," Patty said, taking out some candles. I raised my brow at that, its daytime and they have candles out.

"What's with the candles? Why am I not imparting of any of this, and where did Soul go?"

"Maka you ask way too many questions, I love that dress on you."

"Oh, Thanks Tsubaki came up and told me to wear it because we are all going to look fancy. I still don't get why we have to look nice for a picnic."

"Who cares we all look pretty and that's what counts right?"

"Um I guess."

"Great, come on Patty I think I heard Kid calling us, be right back Maka." With that they disappeared behind some trees.

"But I didn't even hear anybody!" I yelled at their direction. I felt lonely; no one was here but me, why didn't I even get to help make this?

"You look really beautiful in that dress Maka."

I jumped hearing the voice I knew all to well. "Soul where did you go and….." I didn't finish my sentence after seeing how handsome Soul looked in his suit he was wearing.

"Come on let's sit down and enjoy the food." He said beckoning me to sit down with him. I did as told and stared at the food, "What about our friends?" It then started to get dark and Soul lit the candles. My heart started to race, this was so romantic. I started to hear some violins; I turned my head and saw Wes and Blair playing.

"I wanted to do this before our friends left to go on their vacations and before we met with your mom. So let's enjoy this nice evening. Shall we?"

I giggled at him, "I don't understand what's going on but ok."

Soul grinned at me, he then turned on the radio that played so beautifully with Wes's and Blair's violins. I saw Kid and Black Star placing a dark thing around us to make it look dark. The lake now sparkle in the darkness I still have no idea how they did that.

Chrona came out with some drinks for us followed by Tsubaki who start to set up our food. Liz and Patty came out later after Soul and I finished our food.

"Are you having a nice time Maka?" Soul asked me with his ruby eyes that I love so much.

"Yes Soul this was so lovely, did you plan this?"

"Well I had some help, but I did plan this part…"

"What did you plan?" I asked confused.

"This," With that Soul took out a small blue velvet box; my hands flew over my mouth. He opened it up; I didn't even realized that he was on one knee. Inside showed a beautiful diamond, felt tears in my eyes.

"Maka I love you with all my heart, you turned my world upside down for the best. Thanks to you I can speak, I have my brother back and I have friends that care for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Maka will you marry me?"

Tears started to fall down my cheeks, I couldn't speak I was lost of words, I never been so happy like I am right now. I nodded my head again and again still I could speak, "Y-Yes Soul I will marry you, yes, yes, yes!" I then jumped him talking him with a kiss.

Soul laughed then smiled as big as the moon itself. He placed the ring on me and gave it a kiss. Our friends ran out to congratulate us. The sun came back out after Kid and Black Star moved the black thing.

"Lets all go back to Soul's and Maka's house to celebrate!" Patty said happily. We all agreed and left.

"I'm so tired," I said. Soul kissed my head and lay down next to me. "Well our friends left and your mom will be here in an hour, I will wake you up when she gets here, ok?"

"Thanks Soul," And with that I feel asleep.

About an hour later I started to feel something poking me. "Maka, Maka? Get up. Your mom is here."

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed. Soul laughed at me as I quickly brushed my hair to make it look nice and then ran down the stairs with Soul right behind me.

"Hello Maka don't you and Soul look nice today, and why is that?"

Today's event ran threw my mind, "Soul and I are getting married!" I yelled happily jumping up and down like a little girl. My mom then joined me, congratulating me and to see the ring. We both stopped jumping as I showed her the big diamond that Soul got me.

"Wow Maka it's so big! Soul knows how to treat a girl right!"

Soul wrapped his arms around me, "I can't wait to see Spirits reaction." Mama smiled at him, "Oh me to, we should video tape it," we all laughed then sat down.

Mama looked around the living room and saw the blue box that she got me on the table. "You have this thing sit right here?"

I nodded my head at her. "Yeah Soul and I think this box is so important so we put it here and not our room.

"Did you open it?"

"No"

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes, its right here," I said showing her the key.

"Well open it honey!"

"Ok," I then put the key in the key hole and lifted up the lid. It played the music like it did before, inside was Soul's pen and the note my mom put in when I was little.

"My pen, I forgot I put it in here, I thought I lost it in the fire!" Soul said happily taking the pen out and looking over it.

I took out the note, and looked at my mom. "Go ahead and open it dear, I been waiting since you were five to read this!"

I smiled at my mom and looked at Soul who smiled at me, telling me to open it as well.

I unfolded it and read out loud what it said.

_Maka_

_To the time you read this you will be all grown up, I may or may not be there. But as your mother I want to tell you that I will always be there for you, in your heart._

_I love you so much, I don't care if I had you at age eight-teen, you were special and made my world shine with sunlight. Your father who is not the best guy right now loves you too. I want you to find that special someone that makes you happy; I want you to find great friends that will always be there for you. _

_When you fall in love it may be scary at first but if you follow your heart you know it will be meant to be. If you meet a guy and he seams different then the rest then go up and talk to him, when you spend some time with him and get married and have a family. Which I know you will, can't waist our genes! I want you to tell him your story, my story, everything that you went though. I want him to like you the way you are. I want him to know that he can open up to you and you won't judge him._

_Love is a strong a word and it can brake you. But I want you to know that love is the only thing that can heal the pain. Who knows when you meet that special someone you might as well say that you were lost at words._

I finished reading it and looked at my mom. "Wow mom this is so touching but you were a little late to show me this."

Mama smiled, "I know but I wanted you to read it anyway, and carry it down with the family. We should make some changes and give it to your kids."

"That's a great idea but what if we don't have a girl," Soul asked my mom. Mama smiled at Soul, "Oh you will have a girl; I will make sure of it!"

Soul's eyes widen then coughed a little. I laughed at him, "It's ok Soul we will just keep on trying until we get one."

"Alright but I promised my dad a boy when I was little, I have to carry on the Evans tradition. Wes also has to have a boy."

"Then you should have twins, one boy, and one girl, it will be great!"

"Mama, Soul and I are only eight-teen I want to wait awhile!"

"Ok, ok, but I'm the first one you're going to tell!"

"Will do Mama, will do."

After Mama left the house, Soul and I went upstairs for the night. Wes and Blair went out on a date somewhere so I don't know when they will be back. I placed the note right back in the box and closed it; setting it down on my nightstand.

"I thought we were going to leave the box downstairs?"

"I changed my mined I want it up here now."

"Ok it's your box; it just held my voice for about two years." Soul said closing his eyes after he got ready for bed.

I laughed and laid down next to him putting the covers over me. "Hey Soul?"

"Hmm," He mumbled, "When do you want kids?"

"Anytime really, I always wanted to be a dad," Soul said.

"Do you want to have kids now?"

Soul rolled over to face me, "You want to have kids now?"

"Yes, I want to be a mother."

Soul laughed and kissed me, "OK lets have a baby." I smiled at him. "Let's have a baby."

The rest of the night I never felt so loved. My mother was right when your in love you're lost at words or should I say you have a….

Lost Voice.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I had fun making it and I want to thank you all for who ever read it! I have some new stories coming soon. So look for 'Wanted or the Unseen' both should be out next month. **

**Like I said in the last chapter that I was going to make some shout outs! These are the people who reviewed for my first story so thank you so much! Now go find your name if you reviewed! ^-^**

**Bunny angel14~** She was my very first review so I thought she should be first XD

**Gingiie666~** Has seven stories out I bet there awesome! She was my second review!

**LIZZY~ **My third review! 3

**SoMa101~** Your review made me smile so much!

**MusicSoundsMySoul 14~ **Thank you for liking my story!

**Olivia the rat~ **Or should I say LIVY ;D You just got to love this girl, I find her reviews in all the stories I read!

**Dalton~ **Thanks your tip helped a lot!

**Justmyluck247~** TThhhaaannnkkkksssss

**Spixie303~** Haha I can tell Soul is your favored character ;)

**Bluenian98~ **Loved your reviews,*gasp* part the best XD HAHA loved the face OoO!

**Ironman 7~ **Thanks for readying

**Animelover566~** I'm an anime lover too :D Thanks for reviewing

**MaddylovesSoul~ **I love Soul too 3 She has three stories out! I should check them out!

**CatTNN~** ^.^ Thank you for your review I just loved it!

**KHloverxcyn~ **Has no stories but will love to read you stories! Thank you for reviewing 3

**Souleaterlover3~ **Haha I updated so don't cry ;D

**AJ Soul Eater~ **Glad you like it!

**Drew Secrets~** I'm glad that you liked that I added Wes in it

**Anon~ **Thanks for liking chapter 4's ending, I find it funny too :D

**Daphne AllsOn~ **Girl I love you, we always PM each other and now are FB friends XD

**Bree Renee~ **Thanks for thinking it's super dupper good! ^^

**Soul1313~**I wish I could make it longer for you, I hoped that you like the rest of the story

**Luvanime~ **Thanks for liking how the characters are in this story (also for caring about what happen to my friend)

**Movielove~** Thanks but friend didn't like anime, but I write even if she's gone

**maka albarn~ **Thank you for admiring my story ^-^

**AngelOfFluffiness~ **I love you, thank you for the tips and I love how we always PM each other!

**Volcaloid302~ **Yes that explains the title XD I love you reviews made me laugh!

**Soul x maka 888~ **I'm sorry that I made you wait for my chapters! I didn't forget, but I hoped you liked the story~

**Blue Chaos~ **Yes all is white, I didn't want it to be black bc I didn't want it to be a nightmare :D

**Deep dark yet dangerous~ **Thanks for thinking it's a drug XD If you like **Hetalia** this peep gots stories for it! Also Pakemon and Phonenix, SO GO CHECK IT OUT! (.)

**DevilAngelScytheMiester~ **I liked that chapter too ^-^ Thank you for your review and that you read my other stories!

**Original509~ **BWAHAHAHA! I PUT YOU LAST! But I still love you best friend! I'm sorry but Sherri is gone for good, someone took her :'( I will get a new one though :D –Darby

**Those are all the peeps who reviewed! If I missed you please tell me -_- Thank you again for reviewing or reading my story! I will see you next time in my other stories! **

**Now review for the eighth chapter to make Kid proud XD**

**BYE! *Waves good bye* **


End file.
